Your Colors
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: This is a combination of the three stories Your True Colors, Changes In Your Life, and Coming Together
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own nuddin_

_0000_

"Oh go fuck you Malfoy!" sixteen year old Hermione Granger yelled at the boy of her year standing at 5'8 known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco just glared at her. "I promise you this Granger; you'll be getting a huge surprise next year." His eyebrows rose and fell quickly up at the two taller teens, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and then left. They wouldn't see him again until the next school year.

0000

"Hermione Annabelle Christine Granger get down here! You're going to be late for the train!" Yelled Mrs. Cathy Granger. Hermione sighed and applied her pink, strawberry flavored lip gloss. She then grabbed her trunk, went downstairs and followed her mother into the car.

Fifteen minutes later the two arrived at King's Cross Station. After putting her trunk on a trolley Hermione and Cathy did their normal goodbyes and Hermione ran through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.

0000

"Master Draco, sir, it's time to wake up. You have and hour 'til you must leave." The house elf named Chrissie squeaked. After hearing a groan from her master Chrissie began packing the things Draco wouldn't need at the moment.

Draco slowly got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He made his way to the bathroom adjoined to his Slytherin bad-boy style room (lol) and made his way to the shower. After showering Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom. He was nearly scared to death when he saw his best friend, Blaise Zabini, sitting on his bed.

"What the bloody hell Blaise! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" Draco yelled.

Blaise just shook his head as Draco grabbed his cloths and changed in the bathroom. Whilst Draco was combing his hair Chrissie brought him some orange juice, buttered whole wheat toast and an apple. Draco nodded to her and ate his toast. After finishing his toast and orange juice Draco brushed his perfect pearly whites. He then used mouthwash. Just as he was about to spit it out he heard his mother yelling to him and Blaise.

"Draco Krieger Verstand Malfoy and Blaise Feuer Wasser Zabini get down here we're going to be late!" Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy yelled.

Draco quickly spat out his mouthwash, put in his awesome diamond grillz (lol), finished packing, grabbed his apple and went downstairs.

0000

Once Hermione found the compartment she was supposed to sit in she stretched out across one of the seats. Outside that very compartment was the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco entered and certainly wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting on one side of the compartment. What he was surprised to see was her in a tight pink tank top with a low v-neck and a short, very short, black skirt. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail with a glittery pink sash tied in. Blonde highlights could be seen in her hair. A pair of black sunglasses with large pink tinted lenses was in her hair too. Diamond studs with silver hangings were in her ears along with ruby studs and silver hoops.

Just then she looked up and chocolate brown eyes met silverish-blue eyes. Hermione simply smiled at him and returned to her book. (The Secret Garden) Of course when she looked up she had noticed how he looked. He had on a black button-up t-shirt with a collar. A pair of black sunglasses with dark green tinted lenses hung from his shirt. He had black baggy cargo pants with a green stripe going down each side and a long silver chain that hung on it on. A silver chain with a large diamond cross hung from his neck. In his right ear was a pure diamond earring. His bleach blonde hair was spiked and had black tinted tips. From what she could see he was also nicely muscular and stood at 6'4. She saw what she bet was a pure diamond and gold Rolex on his wrist. He had Jacob Arabo's black JFK sneakers with diamond bezels on the sides on. Basically he was covered in money.

Draco stretched out across the opposite seat, took out a book from a shoulder bag he brought with him, took a bite out of his apple from breakfast and began reading.

The train ride was rather quiet. Once they arrived at the school they separated. Hermione quickly found Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione looked her friends over. Harry's short, messy raven hair had red highlights here and there. He was somewhat muscular and stood at roughly 6'1. Ron looked generally the same except he now stood at roughly 6'2 and was also somewhat muscular. Ginny too looked generally the same except she had brown highlights in her waist length red hair and she stood at about 5'6, taller than Hermione who was only 5'4.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said happily, hugging each of her friends.

"Hey Hermione, you look great!" Ginny exclaimed. The two boys nodded in agreement. Hermione couldn't help but notice that both boys were shorter than Draco for what she could tell. She nearly hit herself for thinking that. There was no reason to think about him.

The four friends entered a carriage and were off. Once they were in front of the school they ran in for it had started to rain. They quickly sat down in the Great Hall and awaited Dumbledore's speech.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to make my usual announcements. First, the dark forest is strictly forbidden. A list of items that are also forbidden can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Also to all seventh years I see you have gotten my notice that I want you to dress like yourselves this year, not school uniforms allowed. My last announcement is that this year's Head Boy is Mr. Draco K. V. Malfoy and the Head Girl is Ms. Hermione A. C. Granger."

The food then appeared in front of everyone. Hermione ate and talked to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. They talked about anything and everything. Once the food disappeared the Gryffindors headed up to Gryffindor Tower. As Hermione was head girl she had her own room in the tower. Hermione said goodnight to her friends and entered her room. As expected the room was decked out in red and gold. Hermione sighed and fell on her bed, falling asleep right away.

(Just so you know if you didn't get it Hermione's room is in Gryffindor Tower)

0000

The next day Hermione awoke groggily. She chose her clothes for the day, a tight black tanktop with a low v-neck, light blue hip huggers and a black fall jacket, and entered her personal bathroom. After a quick shower Hermione dressed and went down to breakfast. She had decided that since they didn't have classes that day she would get a book from the library and read outside.

After a quick breakfast Hermione headed to the library. Upon entering the library Hermione made her way to her usual table in the back. She placed her bag (one of those side strap backpacks) down on the table not noticing the latter that was underneath it. Hermione went over to a nearby bookshelf, searching for a specific book. She knew for a fact that the book was supposed to be on this bookshelf. After ten minutes of searching Hermione gave up and went back to her table so she could grab her bag when she spotted Draco sitting alone at the table nearest to the window. She didn't find this weird until she saw the book her was reading. It was the very book she had been searching for, Pride and Prejudice.

Hermione looked at him strangely, trying to figure him out. The Draco Malfoy she had known last year would never have read a book like that in a million years… or maybe he would have. She never thought about it before but she never really gave him a chance, nobody for what she knew ever did. How did anyone know that Draco Malfoy was truly an evil git? Right away just because of his last name being Malfoy everyone made him out to be evil and destined to be Lord Voldermort's most loyal Death Eater, but maybe, just maybe he wasn't like that. Nobody knew, or at nobody who was in Slytherin, she even doubted any Slytherins knowing. Obviously though he wasn't exactly what he was made out to be if he was reading Pride and Prejudice, a story about a man being filled with pride and a woman who felt utter prejudice towards him. (I'm actually reading said book)

Just then Draco looked up from the book, having felt someone's eyes on him, and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione quickly looked away, not wanting to him to see her blush and grabbed her bag. It was then that she noticed the letter that was underneath it. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was addressed to her, but picked it up. With one last looked over at Draco whom had returned to his book, Hermione left the library and headed outside.

Once outside Hermione made her way over to a shady tree by the lake and sat down. Hermione took the letter and opened it. She took out the letter and read the beautiful, elegant cursive. It had to have been a male's handwriting and whoever wrote it had the most wonderful handwriting Hermione had ever seen. Slowly Hermione began reading the letter.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Speaking, or in this case writing, about my feelings has always been difficult for me so please excuse me if this is awful or sappy. My only wish is that you take the time to read this and consider it._

_Considering who I am most people would be surprised that I have strong feelings for you and once you find out who I am you probably won't believe it either, but I truly hope that deep down you will know I am truthful._

_Love, a very strong word, yes? A very committing word too. Well I'm willing to use it now for I know my feelings for you are love. Everyday I get up just so that I may see you again. You are the only reason I make it through the summer. I have a very controlling family who are trying to set up my path for the future, but fear not! I have no intention of following it!_

_Well I must bring this letter to a close for many of my drunken housemates are coming. I promise to write to you again very soon._

_Hopefully soon to be yours,_

_Dragon Warrior_

Hermione reread the letter a couple of times before smiling. She, Hermione Annabelle Christine Granger had a secret admirer. Who would've thought? Her main thought though was who could this person be? And why does she feel like she already knows?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again I only own the plot and the newest character (not telling who though, you'll have to read to find out!)_

Chapter 2: Who Are _You_?

After overcoming her joy of having a secret admirer Hermione had gotten up and went in search of Ginny. As Ginny was her only girl friend (well girl best friend) Hermione felt she _had_ to tell her about her secret admirer. She knew she couldn't tell Harry or Ron, they'd freak and think it was Malfoy or something and you know how crazy that would be! Malfoy being her secret admirer, HA, like she would even want him to be! That would be completely and utterly impossible.

At this moment Hermione was at the Quidditch pitch where she had found Ginny just getting off her broom. Once Hermione showed her the letter Ginny went into automatic questionnaire mode. Hermione really thought Ginny would make an excellent talk show host.

"Do you have any guesses as to who it could be?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I truly have no idea. I never really thought anyone _could_ like me that way." Hermione answered rather dejectedly.

"Oh come off it! Everyone knows Ron's fancied you since, like, ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione starred at her rather unattractively. "What do you mean Ron's liked me forever? I never knew that."

"Ya, you're the only one who didn't. Everyone knows he likes you. It's so obvious! Even my mum and dad know!" Ginny sighed and shook her head at Hermione's incompetence. And she was supposed to be smart!

"Oh..." Hermione looked away. "Well it can't be him because the letter says everyone would be surprised to know he likes me. Nobody I guess would be surprised about Ron, well nobody except I guess I me. It has to be someone no-one would suspect."

Both girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "a Slytherin."

0000

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess and Hermione was reading, as usual. Ginny had disappeared somewhere saying that she was meeting up with a friend from Ravenclaw, but she had secretly told Hermione earlier that she had a date with a VERY hot male, she didn't say what house though or who it was. Just as Ron took Harry's king, as usual, the portrait hole opened and a girl with waist length curly bleach blonde hair walked in followed by Professor McGonagall. She looked rather nervous and kept looking around rather nervously. McGonagall walked right over to Hermione with the girl following her timidly.

"Ms. Granger, as Head Girl it is your responsibility to help all students. As it is this young lady," at this she made the girl come in front of her, "is Ms. Jennessica Sanders. She is a transfer student here from the American school Grimond's Academy. She is a sixth year Gryffindor now and it would be very appreciated if you would help her adjust."

Hermione smiled kindly at the girl, Jennessica, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and welcome to Hogwarts."

The girl smiled slightly and hesitantly shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you" She said in a quiet voice.

"Well then I'll leave you two at that" The professor then turned on her heel and left the common room so she may return to her own quarters.

Jennessica sat down on one of the sofas and starred into the fire. Hermione took this time to study her. She had two piercings in each ear, foggy grayish-blue eyes that had a shiny eye shadow above them. Though she was thin it was obvious she was strong. She had to have been just an inch or two shorter than Hermione herself. Hermione looked closer at Jennessica's hair, noticing that it seemed to shine more than what was natural and noticed that diamonds were in her hair. Obviously this girl was no-where near short on money.

"So…um… well these two clueless idiots over here playing Wizard's chess are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The two boys mentioned looked up and finally took notice of the new girl. Harry was the first one to get up to confront her.

"Hi, I would be Harry." He held his hand out to her whilst smiling kindly to her.

"Jennessica Sanders, It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Jennessica said, seemly more courageous though still quiet and timid. She shook his hand and blushed profusely when he lightly kissed her hand.

Ron then came over and also introduced himself though not nearly as charmingly as Harry. All Ron could do was nearly drooling over her. Jennessica gave him a disgusted look and was VERY hesitant to shake his hand and when she did it was only for two seconds.

0000

Upon awaking the next day Hermione knew that that day would be very interesting. She could just feel it. Hermione got dressed in a short pink skirt and a tight black t-shirt. She put on her pink stilettos and exited her room. Once entering the common room she saw Jennessica trying to get away from the crowd of boys trying to get her attention. Jennessica's attire included a black strapped tanktop (can't remember what they're called) under a silver tanktop and black miniskirt. She had black lace up stiletto boots also. Her long hair was up in a sophisticated yet fun bun with shorter strands framing her face. Hermione rushed over and helped her leave the common room and get down to the Great Hall. Just as the two were about to sit down someone came up behind them. Both turned around and had opposite reactions. Whilst Hermione was upset to see him there, Jennessica seemed overjoyed.

Draco Malfoy smiled at the new girl and hugged her in a, surprisingly brotherly way, swinging her around three times before putting her back down. Hermione looked back and forth between the two until she figured it out.

"Are you two related?" She asked.

"Yes actually, Draco's my half brother." Jennessica replied suddenly very confident and not the least bit timid or quiet. Her voice was actually at a normal tone, but of course when at Hogwarts everyone hears something like that and the hall became suddenly quiet until finally someone said. "Malfoy has a sister?"

"Ya you got a problem with that?" Draco replied glaring at the boy who said that. He then looked down at Jennessica and smiled at her. "It's been a while, Jen. You get sorted into Gryffindor?"

Jennessica nodded and Draco sighed. "Well then no more makin fun of them."

Jennessica hit him lightly on the arm and giggled. "You're so cruel Draco." Draco just smirked at her and put an arm around her shoulders and steered her over to the Slytherin table, but not before turning to Hermione and smiled a thankful smile.

"Thanks for takin care of my lil sis." At that Jennessica and Draco sat down between Blaise Zabini, a 7th year Slytherin with tan skin, spiked raven hair with blonde tips, misty grayish-green eyes and was roughly 6'2 and muscular, and Theodore Nott, another 7th year Slytherin that was only an inch taller than Blaise so was 6'3 and was muscular, he had spiked light brown hair with black and blonde tips, (see a pattern here?) ocean blue eyes and tan skin. Long gone were Draco's two thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise and Theo, as he was called, were the best friends Draco could've ever asked for.

Hermione sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She had been right; today was going to be an interesting day. Harry, Ron and Ginny came and sat down with her. Automatically Ron began stuffing his face and Harry too began eating right away though neater than Ron. Hermione shook her head at the two and concentrated on Ginny who began telling her about her date with the quiet Blaise Zabini. Of course they talked quietly so as not to let Ron know that she had gone on a date. We all know how he would react. Hermione then told all three of them about how apparently Jennessica was Draco's little half-sister. All three of them were surprised about this but Ron and Ginny were the most surprised.

"You would think we would've heard about this! I mean we've grown up in the wizarding world!" Ginny finally said after a couple of seconds.

"I've heard all about the Sanders. They're a really old and rich family. They're actually known for being associated with whatever Dark Lord there is at the time. I wouldn't be surprised if we found out that Jennessica over there is a supporter of his. The Sanders family used to be really well known too. They're most known for their upbringing of serpents, mostly the large and dangerous ones like the basilisk. They're also well known for their incredible sword fighting. No one has ever been better than them. They know every trick there is! They're the only ones who have been able to master some of the more difficult ones. They make up most of their moves. I also know that they're known to have the knowledge of every language there is, the histories of the languages and how to speak them. As I said before, they're a really old family so they have a long history in every place there is. Out of my knowledge the only heir to the Sanders name, other than Jennessica over there, is Margarette Sanders and Nicholas Sanders. By the looks of it I'd say she's Margarette's daughter for now that I look at her she does look somewhat similar to Lucius Malfoy. I'd sat that Margarette was Lucius' mistress and she accidentally became pregnant. Most likely Lucius wanted to hide it so he left her permanently and made her have their daughter's last name be Sanders, not Malfoy. Somehow Malfoy must have figured out that he had a half sister and discovered her. I doubt Lucius knows that Malfoy knows about her though." Ron said. The other three starred at him blankly, surprised that he could show so much knowledge on a topic, especially one on some ancient family. "What?"

"Wow" was all Hermione could utter. Harry and Ginny both nodded in agreement to Hermione's utter and Ron blushed incredibly. "Well that was a nice peace of information.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: must I do this every time? I only own the plot and Jennessica Sanders_

_0000_

Over at the Slytherin table Jennessica was quite the attraction. Every Slytherin was bombarding her with questions. Everyone wanted to know how she was related to Draco 'the Slytherin Sex God' Malfoy and why this was the first time they'd heard of her. All Jennessica could do was try and answer the questions to the best of her ability. She explained that Margarette Sanders was her mother and Lucius Malfoy was her father. The only reason they never knew of her was because Lucius wanted to keep her secret. He did not want it to get out that he had had an affair and had a daughter, which to some was a weakness. Only sons were acceptable, especially to the Dark Lord. The Parkinson family had been lucky that Pansy had become useful or else problems would have risen. That went for the Bullstrodes as well. Their daughter, Millicent, had become useful to the Dark Lord and so they were kept unharmed. Lucius would have none of it though. No one could know he had a daughter, and he thought no one in England ever would, but oh was he wrong.

"If Mr. Malfoy never wanted anyone to find out about you then why are you here?" Pansy Parkinson finally asked. Jennessica looked to the girl in front of her and frowned.

"Sadly my mother recently died. She was deathly sick and they couldn't figure out what it was. It was because of her death though that I was released into my father's care here in England but he would not have it. I was placed in an orphanage and thus they had me transferred here out of Professor Dumbledore's request." Jennessica replied, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Draco wiped it away softly with his thumb and smiled kindly at her.

"I think this leads us to another question. How did you, Draco, find out about her because obviously you've met her before?" Millicent Bullstrode asked.

Draco smirked his infamous smirk. "I was looking through my father's things one day when I came across a letter from Margarette Sanders telling him about how Jennessica was accepted to Grimond's Academy. I wrote her back telling her that I was my father's son, Draco, and that I would very much like to meet this supposed sister of mine. Without my father knowing I met Margarette and Jennessica at the Three Broomsticks and blah blah blah. So ya you get the picture."

And so that was what talk was like at the Slytherin table. Soon it was time to go to class and so Jennessica, Draco, Blaise and Theo all got up and exited the hall. Once there the guys headed down to Potions class whilst Jennessica and Ginny who had come over and introduced herself, headed off to Charms class.

0000

Hermione was annoyed. She really wanted to know who exactly her secret admirer was. It was driving her up the wall. She so wished whoever it was would just come out and tell her instead of being all secretive. Hermione went over her options. It couldn't be Blaise Zabini for he was secretly with Ginny. It couldn't be Malfoy for that was just preposterous. There was a chance it could be Theodore Nott. She really didn't know him. Actually she didn't think she'd ever talked to him before. She only really knew he existed because she'd seen him around Malfoy and Blaise. Obviously they were the trio in Slytherin just like she, Harry and Ron were Gryffindor's trio. Hermione thoughts went back to Malfoy. He was so odd. Just last year he was a total prick and then just this morning at breakfast he thanked her for being kind to his sister.

_And what was up with that? Since when did he have a sister, even if she is his half sister?_ Hermione thought. _She's very interesting, Jennessica. She was so nervous and timid just last night and then she is with her brother this morning and she's all brave and strong. What the hell is up with that? Also what was with her family history? The girl seemed so kind and yet her family has such an awful history. Always being associated with dark wizards? Does that mean she's one of Voldermort's followers? If she is then we're in trouble because most likely Voldermort has made her train his death eaters to be as good of a sword fighter as she herself happens to be. Of course maybe she isn't as good as the rest of her family. That's a possibility though I doubt it if it's part of the family's history. What about their extensive language capability? That could be dangerous too. She could help recruit Death Eaters from different countries! Voldermort's numbers would surely outdo ours if it's so. But what if she's not a Death Eater? Maybe we could get her on our side then! She would be of great use to us! I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this but first I want to do some extra research about the Sanders family. I want to know all I possibly can about that family._

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione quickly got up and gathered her things up. She wanted to get to the library quickly. Transfiguration was her last class of the day so she would have a good amount of time to read up on the Sanders family.

Hermione rushed down to the library and once there quickly set her book bag down on her usual table. Hermione then thought. She knew the book she was looking for would be in the restricted section of the library and as said it was restricted. It then hit her that she was Head Girl. One of the many privileges of being a head student was being able to enter the restricted section without a teacher note. Hermione quickly made her way there and slipped inside. After a lot of skimming Hermione found it. It was a rather thin book and Hermione wondered if it would actually have what she was looking for but still she took it. Hermione brought it back to her table and opened it. She was surprised to find only a few words on the page: _Only by stating your question shall you receive answers._ Hermione starred at it for a few seconds before she got what it meant.

"Sanders family" Hermione stated clearly to the book. Automatically the words appeared on the page it took a couple of pages and Hermione knew she would need to bring this back with her to her room. Still Hermione began reading wanting to find as much information out as soon as possible.

_Sanders_

'_As long as we live no one shall defeat us'_

_Family motto said by Augustas Finald Sanders- 1324-1387_

_The Sanders family is an old and very much valued pureblood family. Since the day of creation of the Sanders family (date unknown) they have been magical. Not a single drop of muggle blood can be found throughout the Sanders line. The Sanders have prided themselves to stay one hundred percent magical, not once living a muggle life. As said by one of the most respected Sanders men "The day the Sanders family goes muggle is the day the world comes to an end." The Sanders family is not known to stay in one place. Accounts of a Sanders family member have been made everywhere on the earth where people may roam. As such Sanders family manors are placed all over. Most manors are known to be very old, ancient some say._

_Once of the most known and strangest things about the Sanders family is that they have incredible power that is passed through every generation in the Sanders line. They are said to be able to do wandless magic yet cannot use a wand at all. When it comes to a wand they are like a squib, they are just incapable of using it. But not only can the Sanders not use a wand but the wandless magic they produced is the strongest to ever be recorded. They are able to stop the most unstoppable spells imaginable. The only spell not seen to be stopped by a Sanders member is the killing curse, but as the Sanders family ahs always been very loyal dark wizards said spell has never been known to be used on them._

_Other things the Sanders are known for is their incredible sword fighting. No one has been known to be better than any one of the Sanders. The Sanders family has made up most of the techniques used today. The Sanders family is also known to speak every language there is from birth and have complete knowledge about them. One Sanders male once said, "What is the use in having the different languages in our world if we do not all use them?" It is not known how they have managed to actually firstly accomplish the knowledge of so many languages from birth but all that is known is that from the moment they are born they know each and every language there is._

_The Sanders family crest is a sword with a silver hilt that has emeralds on it that slices through a pitch black S. A black rose is also curled around both the sword and S making them one. "A sword for our knowledge and past, a pitch black S for our name and our night time loyalties, a black rose for bringing them together and our differences from others" Hikelton Journin Sanders: 1687-1754. _

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. It was about time she headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione got up and went over to Madam Pince, who checked her book out, and then she left the library.

Once back at Gryffindor Tower Hermione entered her room and changed into her pajamas (a pink tanktop and black short shorts). Hermione flopped down onto her bed and reopened the book, prepared for a long night of reading and, wow, did she have a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND JENNESSICA SANDERS!_

_0000_

Hermione yawned, after her long night the night before she was ready to pass out. She had gotten at the most 2 hours of sleep before her internal alarm clock woke her up. The book that she was reading seemed to just keep writing it's self. It was never ending it seemed. She discovered one thing though, the book's reason for continually writing itself was because it wrote about what the most recent generation of Sanders was doing. The book actually gave her Jennessica Sanders' past and what she was doing at the present time! Hermione made sure to make a note of that because you never know when that could come in handy. And that's when the thought hit her. _I could find out what anybody in our school is doing whenever I want! _One thing about restricted section books was that the due date on them was the end of the school year, so she could keep the book all year. Hermione actually smiled at that, but then yawned again. Harry and Ron gave her worried looks, but she just returned it with a look that clearly said 'I was reading all night'. Of course Harry and Ron knew that look like the back of their hands so they got it immediately. Hermione sighed and returned to paying attention to the professor.

(Ok I'm going to jump a little time here now. You'll see me do that every once in a while)

0000

It was almost Halloween and everyone was excited for there was to be a Halloween dance. Hermione wasn't as thrilled as everyone else. She and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, had to plan it. At the present time Hermione was heading towards the private common room like place that was given to every year's Head Boy and Girl. It was useful for getting away from everyone else and for planning things as most of the time the Head Boy and Girl were from different houses.

"Bellezza" Hermione stated clearly. It was Malfoy who came up with the password. He said it was in Italian but he wouldn't tell her what it meant. It didn't really bug her so she left it be. The portrait of one of the schools most famous Head Boy and Girl opened and Hermione stepped inside. Once the portrait closed Hermione was immediately hit with the sent of roses. She looked around and noticed that the candles that lined the wall were lit along with the fire. Hermione walked over to the black leather couch that sat in front of the fire and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy fast asleep. Hermione took a second to look him over. He looked so peaceful just laying their asleep. If facial features were enhanced by the light of the fire and candles, it made him look almost angelic. His right arm lay under his head while his left was carelessly lying across his stomach. His hair, which he had taken out of its spiked ways, was lying carelessly across his forehead.

Hermione quickly shook herself out of her reverie and walked up to him. Lightly she shook his shoulder and in return received a low groan of protest. Slowly grayish-blue eyes appeared as their owner awoke. Hermione smiled at him slightly and once he sat up she sat down next to him. Hermione gave him a few moments to wake up and then took out some parchment, quills and ink so they could begin working.

"So I guess we need decorations, music and food. We should probably start off with music. What do you think we should do?" Hermione finally said. Draco took a second before replying.

"We could probably hook up a wizradio and play 98.7. They have all the music that's popular today and then we could have different bands playing. They don't have commercials either like some of those other stations." Draco finally said. Hermione smiled and wrote that down finding that it was actually a really good idea. "As for decorations why don't we go with a kind of medieval haunted theme?" Draco suggested.

"That's a really good idea. I like it a lot." Hermione said, surprising both herself and Draco. Draco wrote it down on the paper and Hermione looked at his handwriting with suspicion. Something about it looked familiar. After a second Hermione shrugged and put that thought away. "Now for food, that should be pretty easy. We should probably just go for the classic finger foods. No body wants a full course meal at a dance." Draco nodded and wrote that down.

"Well that was easy… and fast. I guess we're done here." Draco stood up and stretched. Hermione could just see his muscles flex under his shirt. He nodded to Hermione and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Fino al prossimo tempo la mia signora." And with that he left leaving a very puzzled Hermione behind.

0000

It was Halloween and everyone was excited for the dance latter that night, everyone that is except, once again, Hermione who didn't have a date for the dance. Hermione sighed and made her way to her room so she could get ready. She was dressing up as her favorite Disney character, Tinkerbell. (That's my favorite!) She was just about to sit on her bed when she saw something. It was a letter with her name on it in dark green ink. She knew right away that it was from her secret admirer. Hermione quickly put her bag down next to the bed and grabbed the letter. Slowly she opened it and began it read:

_Lady Hermione,_

_Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo? You's prob'ly wonderin' tha' ar'n't ya's? (lmao) Well actually this is probably more accurate: Romeo, Romeo who art thou Romeo? (This is in the sense of you thinking I'm your Romeo, though I highly doubt it…) Maybe one day you'll think of me as your Romeo, but for now I'm happy to be thought of as your secret admirer…_

_Well I thought I'd give you some clues as to who I am. First I will say my friends call me the Slytherin Sex God though I'm not proud of it. I am a Quidditch player and I catch one of the balls, one that earns points. I only like neutral colors, I can't stand neon colors! I enjoy reading in my spare time. People say I have a… unique appearance. I enjoy a good game of Wizards chess every once in a while. I prefer not to eat meat, though I will._

_Well I've told you enough, so sincerely yours,_

_Dragon Warrior_

_(PS Happy Halloween!)_

Hermione sighed and smiled. She was so happy he gave her clues as to who he was and that he confirmed that he was a Slytherin. Now she needed to find out who the Slytherin Sex God was. It was then that it hit her. Sex God? She had promised herself that she would never have sex before marriage so what if this guy wanted to have sex with her after a while? Of course she would say no. It was just part of her principles. She would never crack on that either for she wanted to lose her virginity to the one she would live the rest of her life with. It was just sacred like that. She couldn't understand how other girls could actually give their virginity up to someone they didn't plan on spending their life with. It was just totally messed up in her opinion.

Hermione looked at her watch and was startled at the time. She only had an hour and a half to get ready! Hermione quickly took a shower and then slipped into her Tinkerbell costume. After putting on some glittery green eyeshadow and dark brown mascara Hermione charmed her hair blonde and put it up in a high ponytail. Just as she finished a knock resounded on her door.

"Come in!" Hermione replied to the knock. The door opened and Ginny walked in. Ginny was dressed as one of those muggle versions of witches except she was more a drunk, gothic witch. Her black skirt was mid-thigh and her black tanktop was tight and pushed up her breasts. She had her hair kept down and had black highlights in it. She had a black witch's hat on crooked to show the drunkenness. Hermione laughed and smiled at Ginny. They decided that they would go down together and later Ginny would meet up with Blaise.

The two girls headed out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall. Once there the two went over to a table where Ron and Harry were sitting with their dates Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot. They smiled at the two girls and complemented them on their costumes.

0000

A couple of hours latter Hermione was fed up. She was board as hell and wanted to get some fresh air. She stood up from the table and walked out the giant oak doors. Once outside Hermione took a deep breath. It had been so mucky indoors because of all the dancing and sweat. Hermione sighed and walked down to the lake. As she approached it she saw someone their. Someone with platinum blonde hair that shone in the moon light. Hermione approached her slowly; she hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione was startled when Jennessica spoke. She didn't know that the girl knew she was there. Hermione stood beside her and looked over at the girl. She seemed troubled somewhat. It bothered Hermione to no end that it was so. Jennessica had dressed up in a sort of Juliet costume which also happened to startle her because of the letter from her secret admirer. She placed that thought in the back of her mind though, for she found it of little importance.

"Hi Jennessica. Is something wrong? You seem rather troubled." Hermione said softly. There was no reason to be loud as it was eerily quiet outside.

"No nothing at all. I'm just enjoying the scenery and thinking." Jennessica replied in a cool and quiet voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The war. I can't help but think about it. I know that by now you've done all you can to find out about my family so I know you know of my family's past." Jennessica sighed. "I don't know which side to support. Should I stay with the family tradition and fight for the Dark Lord or should I fight along side you and your friends. All my family is on the Dark Lord's side and I don't want to fight them but I just don't think the Dark Lord's thoughts and reason for this war is right." Jennessica said in a tired voice. Hermione felt sad for her all of a sudden. The poor girl had quite the dilemma. On one hand she could stay with her family and not fight against them, but on the other side she could fight for what she thought was right. As silly as it sounded Hermione knew it was a tough decision. All Hermione could hope however was that she would fight on their side.

"Well whichever side you choose I hope you choose it wisely." Hermione nodded to her and then walked away. There was a lot to think about tonight and she wanted to get a head start.

_0000_

_Italian Translation:_

_Fino al prossimo tempo la mia signora until next time my lady_

_I'm not going to tell you what bellezza means though because you'll find out latter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nuddin_

_0000_

Once again Hermione was yawning. She had been thinking all night long about Jennessica's situation. She knew it wasn't her business really, but she really was in a wondering state you could say. After all, the poor girl had a big load on her shoulders. It was either her family or her beliefs. Hermione only hoped that she would follow her beliefs for supposedly she was supposed to have incredible power, power that could benefit whichever side she chooses. Hermione sighed as she came across the portrait of the past Head Boy and Girl.

"Bellezza" The portrait opened and Hermione stepped inside. Right as she did so Hermione heard voices. As she neared she saw raven and platinum blonde hair. She noticed that she couldn't understand what they were saying. Hermione stood back and stayed silent, not wanting them to know she was there.

**(Skip this unless you speak Italian. Also if you do speak Italian please tell me if this is right. I only used a translator to get this.)**

"Non so ciò che fare Blaise. Lei sa come sento di lei ma io non la sa come dire appena." Draco stated in Italian.

"Non lei fa la cosa di ammiratore intera segreta sono lei? Appena tenere il passo con questo e poi un giorno in una lettera dice lei lei vuole incontrare su con lei cosí potrebbe scoprirla è. Venire su lei la è! Lei è il dio di sesso di casa! Lei può fare niente!" Blaise said in an exasperated voice.

"Non posso fare niente. Sono giusto come ogni altro individuo." Draco replied trying to hide his pride.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Eccetto lei è assolutamente caldo in ogni occhi della ragazza e lei è ricco! Il bellimbusto che lei non sono come ogni altro individuo! Lei è Draco Malfoy! Lei è un come, sì, ma lei è caldo in modo che non importa!"

"Ehi, mi risento di ciò! Non sono un come! O almeno non sono! L'uomo lei fa sembro come un dio! Non sono tutto ciò speciale! E quanto a tutte le ragazze pensando che sia caldo, non mi preoccupo! La voglio soltanto me notare!" Draco sighed and stood up. "La vedrò ultimo. Ho delle cose per pensare circa..."

**(Start reading again here)**

"Qualunque uomo, qualunque cosa..." Blaise also stood up and they exited the common room together. By the time they left Hermione was about ready to pass out from holding her breath and trying to make herself invisible to their eyes.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch the two boys, well men now, had just sat on. She now just plain wanted to know what they were talking about. She had understood a few of the words, but not enough to understand what they were talking about. She really needed to learn Italian…

Once again Hermione sighed and she leaned back against the couch. She didn't hear when the portrait reopen or footsteps come up behind her. "Bet you wish you understood Italian now." Hermione jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her and accidentally hit him hard square on the nose. The guy yelped and Hermione turned around to see that Draco had returned and was now taking his wand out to heal his nose; it looked as though she had broken it.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione jumped up and went over to him to make sure he was ok. By now he had fixed his nose and was making sure everything was right.

"Don't worry; I shouldn't've snuck up on you." Draco smiled slightly at her and sat down on the nearest black leather armchair. "So why were you in the shadows while Blaise and I were talking?" Draco asked after Hermione sat back down on the sofa.

"I didn't know you were here so when I came I just kinda didn't want you two to know I was here. By the way how did you know?" Hermione replied.

"Easy, that's for me to know and for you to find out at some point in the future." Draco smirked, except this smirk, unlike the usual infamous smirk she was used to, was kinder. "So as I was saying before you broke my nose. I bet you wish you understood Italian now don't you?" Draco asked. The mentioning of her breaking his nose was said in a joking way.

"Ya, I guess I do"

"Well, I'd teach you but really I don't know how to teach it. It's just kinda natural for me."

"Thank you anyways" An awkward silence followed in which both Draco and Hermione went over the conversation that just went on between the two. It wasn't every day that they would have a civil conversation when they don't have to. After ten minutes of the silence Hermione got up and said goodbye to Draco. She then left the common room while Draco stayed and thought even harder.

0000


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: only the plot and Jennessica Sanders are mine!_

_0000_

"_Standing on top of the edge it feels like it's going down  
Everything stays in my mind feeling in a daze on the ground  
Feels like it's gonna give life's to hard to live anymore  
I think I've had enough things too tough  
I'm out the door"_

The beautiful music flowed through the air. The sound of a male's voice accompanied by a guitar came to Hermione as she walked towards the lake.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

As Hermione drew nearer to the lake the sensational singing became louder, but still soft.__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Hermione finally came into site of the lake but what she saw surprised her.__

Things don't stop and the others announced they're moving on  
Salt & tears in the minds in the mouths of a bad decision  
Too late for another mistake it's bringing me down  
With all your faults it isn't your fault  
What's going on

Sitting there crossed legged was Draco Malfoy. He was gracefully playing an acoustic guitar and singing softly.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

Hermione stayed behind him just listening to his singing and playing.__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was and how beautiful the song was.__

So you lost yourself  
So you lost your way  
Found life through someone else  
But you threw it all away

The song, it made her look, once again, at Draco Malfoy in a whole new light.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

What was it with him? Why was he changing so much? Why was he confusing her?__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Why couldn't she understand him…?__

Times rolling on  
Rolling on today  
It's going on  
Going on today

As the song came to an end Hermione turned on her heel and ran back to the castle. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Draco Malfoy singing and so beautifully at that was not something she ever expected to see, or hear. But his singing inspired her to sing. As she approached the portrait guarding the Head's common room Hermione said the password and then began humming the beginning of a song. It was a song she somewhat related to what was going on with her at that very moment in time.

_I wander through the world  
No meaning in my life  
My mind is driving me insane  
The hurt I've kept all years  
So much want it to end  
Don't want to live with this pain_

Hermione for the second time in a while didn't hear the portrait hole open and someone walk in.__

I cannot follow through  
As a downward sees a joy  
Provide my mind with a cure  
As I need to get my high  
To choose to help me fly  
Is a cost of my sorrow and my pain  


**HIS POV**

She was singing so beautifully he couldn't bear it.

_  
Oh god please let me go  
Let me leave the misery  
I'm so tired in my head  
Can't keep on living like this  
Cause I have no life you see  
I shall end my own misery_

It was unbelievable. Now she could sing? Since when?__

Oh god please let me go  
Let me leave the misery  
I'm so tired in my head  
Can't keep on living like this  
Cause I have no life you see  
I shall end my own misery

What was up with this song? Why was it so… sad?__

I wander through the world  
No meaning in my life  
My mind is driving me insane

What was going on in the mind of Hermione Granger?

He noticed that she had stopped singing and quickly fled from the common room and down to his own dorms so he could lie down in peace and quiet and think. This was all too much. His feelings for the Gryffindor Princess and his mind telling him how… right it was. It just wasn't sensible. Them being together just _wasn't _sensible! They were… well them! How could it be so wrong… but feel so right?

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione thought she heard someone close the portrait but when she turned around no one was there. Hermione shrugged it off and left the common room and headed up to the Gryffindor dorms. Once there she said the password (cookie dough icecream lol) and then went to her private room so she could get some rest and think. Things were just getting to weird. But oh she didn't know just how weird things would soon be…

_0000_

_I was going to end the chap here but I decided I'd add some more so that I could build up to the next few chapters._

_0000_

Hermione was awoken early the next day by Harry who was standing over her.

"Hermione come on. Dumbledore wants to see us about some Order stuff" Harry said in an urgent voice. Hermione nodded and got up so she could dress while Harry exited her room. You see the war was still raging, obviously if Jennessica was still trying to choose her side. They didn't know when exactly the last battle would be, all anyone knew was that it couldn't be much longer. After all Voldermort wanted all people with muggle blood in them gone as soon as possible.

Hermione quickly finished dressing into form fitting light blue jeans and a black t-shirt under a white t-shirt, the black t-shirt's sleeves should some at the bottom of the white one's. (such a huge fashion here!) Hermione joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room and they all headed out of the common room and to Dumbledore's office. By now the four had gone to Dumbledore's office so much that it was practically natural. The spiraling stairs took them up and after knocking three times on the top of the door and twice on left side of it the door opened and the four entered. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting on chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk where said person was sitting in a high backed chair. They approached the desk and nodded to their professor respectably. Dumbledore waved his hand and four chairs appeared two on either side of Lupin and Tonks.

"Now that you're here we may begin. Sources have told me that Voldermort has plans to attack very soon. How soon is not known, Voldermort is only one who will know. He knows there is spies in his ranks and so is very careful as to what he lets out. I want you four to work extra hard on your spells now. It is vital that we win this, there's no doubt about that. Now back to bed all four of you. Remus, Tonks if you would please stay I'd like to discuss some other matters with you." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood up and left the office. Silence was between them as they returned to the Gryffindor common room and went their separate ways…

0000


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Only own the plot and the mysterious Jennessica Sanders…_

_The song sung by Draco in the last chapter was All in All by Lifehouse and the song sung by Hermione was Depressed by D.H.T_

_0000_

Winter sunlight shone into the Head Girl's room on Christmas morning. While the other three in the group had gone to the Burrow for Christmas break Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts. As Hermione groggily woke up she sat up in her queen sized bed. Once awake Hermione looked at the end of her bed to see piles of presents and on the very top of it all was a rectangular box wrapped in red paper and had a green ribbon tied to it. A letter was tied with the bow. Hermione quickly grabbed this gift and took the letter off. She opened the letter up to see that the letter was written in both red _and _green ink. Obviously her secret admirer had spent some time writing this. Hermione began reading the letter with a smile on her face:

_Ms. Lovely Hermione Granger, _

_A very Happy Christmas to you! I hope you like your gift, it took me forever to choose it, but I think it'll match you perfectly. If you'd open the present now I can tell you its meaning._

Hermione quickly untied the ribbon and tore the paper off. Hermione opened the rectangular black velvet box and found the most beautiful charm bracelet she'd ever seen in her life. She delicately took it out of the box and began finishing the letter.

_Well now that it's open I can tell you each charm's meaning. The book stands for your love of reading. The quill and roll of parchment stand for your love of learning and writing. The ruby O stands for all the Outstandings you receive. The jar doe symbolizes the month of your birth, August. Last the gold band that holds all these charms. The gold stands for your heart of gold. In addition to the gold is the ruby from the O which stands for the Gryffindor in you. The ruby alone stands for the ruby red blood that runs through your delicate veins. You may have noticed the diamonds encrusted in the gold. If you look closely you will see your initials, H.C.A.G._

_A somewhat cheerful,_

_Dragon Warrior_

_P.S isn't the blood in our veins actually like a bluish purple? Weird…_

Hermione sighed cheerfully and put the bracelet on. It was just so beautiful. It slightly creeped her out that whoever her secret admirer was knew her birthday month, but she ignored that. Many people knew that after all and whoever this guy was could've overheard. Hermione opened the rest of her present which weren't all that special. She received some makeup, hair accessories, many books, and socks from Dobby and Dumbledore, Dumbledore did always say you could never have enough socks! Nothing lived up to the wonderfulness of the bracelet and Hermione wished that she knew who it was that sent it to her so she could thank him.

Hermione showered and dressed quickly. Her outfit of the day consisted of dark blue jeans, a red sweater and a red and pink scarf. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, tying it with a red and green ribbon. After putting on some natural looking makeup Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not many people had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays for they wanted to spend as much time as possible with their families before the war as they possibly could. There were so few people actually that there was only one medium sized circular table for everyone to eat at. Even the professors who actually bothered to eat with the students sat at that table. The only people staying were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Jennessica Sanders and herself. It seemed Jennessica and Theodore had gotten together. It looked as though it was now ok for Slytherins and Gryffindors to date, big shocker there! SERIOUSLY! Hermione sat down at the table between Dumbledore and Draco. A bright smile was still on her face and the others noticed but didn't really pay attention to much to it for they too were in good moods, everyone that is, except Draco. He seemed rather sad and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why. She ignored this however because nothing would damper her mood on Christmas. Hermione thought about the last line in the letter from her secret admirer and silently giggled. Hermione ate at a normal pace, listening to the conversations surrounding her. It was something she knew was rude but also necessary. After everyone finished they all went their separate ways. Jennessica and Theodore went outside after conjuring their winter cloaks, scarves and gloves. Blaise and Draco headed towards the Slytherin common room and Hermione headed up to the Heads' common room. She had decided that she would start reading one of the books she received from her friends and teachers. What a wonderful and relaxing Christmas she was having, literally…

0000

Two weeks later Harry, Ron and Ginny had all returned and told their stories about Christmas at the Burrow. Although Hermione absolutely loved her present from her secret admirer she didn't tell the boys about it. On this particular day however Hermione was sitting outside with Ginny by the lake (did you notice I like having her by the lake?) telling her all about the bracelet.

"OH MY GOSH! It's soooooo beautiful! Oh whoever gave it to you spent a lot of money on it! It looks so expensive and beautiful. He also must have excellent taste! Damn girl, you've got a good one. I wish I knew who it was!" Ginny exclaimed once Hermione showed the bracelet to her. She rarely took it off except when she showered or slept. She didn't want it damaged at all, it was actually precious to her and she didn't even know who gave it to her!

"I know! So do I! Oh I want to thank whoever it is that gave this to me so much!" Hermione replied just as enthusiastically. Just then they heard snow crunch right next to them and they looked up to see Blaise and Draco standing in front of them smirking.

"What would you say if we told you we know who it is?" Blaise asked, sitting down in front of Ginny. Draco sat down next to him which just happened to make him be in front of Hermione.

"Oh please tell me!" Hermione practically begged. She couldn't believe it. She was actually asking something like that from a Slytherin!

"Nope, sorry, can't do that. You have to figure it out on your own." Draco replied this time while smirking that kind smirk he had been giving her lately.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She should have known better than to ask that of a Slytherin. But as she looked at Blaise she saw that she would find something out, even if it wasn't the name of her secret admirer.

"I will tell you this. He _really _likes you, he's attractive, he's tall, and is damn rich." Blaise told her. Draco was looking towards the lake so she figured nothing else was coming from him.

Hermione sighed. This was all stuff she had already figured out. She smiled gratifyingly anyways and thanked Blaise for the small amount of information she was given. Blaise nodded at her and stood up as did Draco. Blaise gave Ginny a short but loving kiss on the lips and then the two guys left while talking lowly. It was then that Hermione noticed something. She had seen the Slytherins talking lowly a lot lately. All the Slytherins also seemed to have become very nervous. They seemed rather jumpy too. Just the other day Professor McGonagall had slammed a book down in frustration and nearly every one of the Slytherins had jumped, most having been concentrating on something else. Hermione then figured it out. The war was fast approaching and they were all worried. They were still teenagers after all and they had to make a huge decision, just like Jennessica did, though their thoughts may have been a little different from hers.

0000

Someone was shaking her hard. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes to see Harry, Ron and Ginny all standing in her room. They forced her out of bed and told her to get dressed quickly. Hermione did as she was told, in her bathroom of course and when she exited the bathroom the three dragged her all the way to Dumbledore's office. Once there Hermione saw many members of the Order of the Pheonix standing in the room, some pacing, some looking nervous and some trying their best to look calm. It was then that Hermione figured it out. The war was beginning…

Dumbledore quickly explained that Death Eaters were coming across Hogsmeade and would enter Hogwarts grounds at any moment now. Everyone was silent, they were all scared, but also proud that they were doing their part to stop this war and somewhat relieved that this would hopefully be the Last Battle. Nobody, not one single person, was calm. Harry had his eyes closed obviously trying to calm himself. This could after all be his final day, or it could be Voldermort's final day. Everyone hoped it would be Voldermort's. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed his back in slow circles. It was a habit of hers to give massages when she was stressed out and she figured Harry needed it the most. Harry relaxed some under her touch and smiled gratefully at her. Hermione smiled back.

A bang erupted from somewhere outside and automatically Order members ran out of the office. The four teenagers ran in the back for that was where they were told to be. They ran through the corridors where students were emerging, ready to fight, at least the older ones were ready to fight. First through Fourth years stayed behind for they didn't know enough spells to be of much use. They emerged outside and stood in formation with the other Order members and people (and creatures) fighting on their side. The Death Eaters came over the hill and then they saw him. There was Lord Voldermort in all his evil glory standing in front of the Death Eaters with Lucius Malfoy on his right side and Peter Petegrew, a.k.a Wormtail, on his left…

_0000_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and Jennessica Sanders_

_0000_

All was quiet for a while. Both sides just starred at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally the first spell came from one of the Death Eaters and so all hell broke out. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched through the people and creatures searching for Voldermort. They were just getting past a group when Hermione was hit with a spell. Harry and Ron, as they were told to do, kept going while Hermione fought her attacker.

A little distance away from where Hermione and the attacker were fighting the Slytherins were sitting (and standing) in a small cave on a plateau. It was finally the time that they had to make their decision as to which side they would fight for. Draco Malfoy was one the few standing and he was pacing like mad. Either fight along side his father or fight for what he thought was right. Draco peeked out over the edge of the plateau and that's when he saw it. Hermione Granger and his father were engaged in a duel. Draco watched in horror as his father managed to free her from of her wand and was about to kill her when Draco made his decision. He jumped down off the plateau and when he landed his wand was pointed directly at the place where his father's heart was supposed to be. Lucius made a 180 degree turned so as to face his only son. He sneered at him and pointed his own wand at him.

"Well Draco I see you have chosen your side. I'm very disappointed in you. I always thought you would choose the right side but I see now that I was very much mistaken. Your filthy mother must have gotten to you after all." Lucius drawled out. Draco was infuriated now.

"How dare you speak of mother like that! For your information I have chosen the right side! I will never be a follower! NEVER! I will never be like you…" Draco spat. He then sent his father flying with a simple Ritisempra. Hermione scrambled up and watched in amazement as father and son dueled like mad. She had never seen either Malfoy so angry and they were clearly using their anger on each other. Hermione could see something else also. Draco was directing all his pain at his father as well. Hermione had heard of the lady Malfoy dieing but she never knew how. It was now that she knew. Lucius must have killed her.

Suddenly a flash a bleach blonde hair went past her and then, standing next to Draco, was Jennessica Sanders. Hermione smiled slightly. So she finally chose her side, the side her brother was on. Hermione looked up and saw many Slytherins jump down from the plateau above her and run into the battle. She saw them become engaged in ravenous duels with their mothers and fathers. Hermione turned her attention back to the battle in front of her and watched as Draco and Jennessica held eachothers' hand. Bright lights circled around their hands and then Hermione saw something truly amazing. Something, powerful magic she suspected, surged up both their arms and then throughout their bodies. Lucius sent the killing curse at them and Hermione thought that that would be the end of the brother and sister but yet again a truly amazing thing happened. The two held out the hands they were holding and a powerful shield erupted making the curse backfire, furling Lucius in the air and when he landed he was dead. Hermione turned her attention back to Jennessica and Draco to see them fall to the ground unconscious. At that very same moment Blaise Zabini killed his father and mother, Theodore Nott killed his father and Pansy Parkinson killed both of her parents. But the biggest and most wanted death was the death of Lord Voldermort. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die, had defeated the darkest wizard of the age and came out alive, though unconscious. Suddenly a Death Eater, as a last resort pointed his wand at Harry and was about to send the killing curse at him when Hermione hit him in the back with a powerful stunning spell that would have him out for over a month.

All was once again quiet as everyone realized what had happened. The Slytherins had come to the rescue, killing off many of the most dangerous Death Eaters, and Lord Voldermort was defeated, killing, gone…

Nobody could believe it. It was all over. They were safe…

0000

A week later Draco awoke and groggily sat up. He heard a gasp from his right and saw Hermione sitting at his bedside looking relieved and happy. She automatically practically jumped on him while hugging him. He cringed and Hermione automatically let go of him. He had a nasty bruise on his shoulder and his stomach was also badly bruised because of all the magic that had been used to create the shield. Jennessica had awoken a couple of days earlier and was now allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. For extra protection Jennessica was now getting private teaching. They felt that it was important that she stayed out of sight, yet still at Hogwarts. Everyone would be after her powers and some Death Eaters were still out there.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he returned it. "Thank you." Hermione said softly. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Thank you so much for saving me. I don't think I would be here if you hadn't come to the rescue."

Draco smiled and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I had to do what I felt was truly right, Hermione." Hermione smiled brightly. That had been the first time he had ever called her by her first name.

"And I'm glad you did do what you felt was right, Draco" This time Draco smiled brightly. Hermione stayed there for another hour before Madam Pomphry made her leave saying Draco needed his rest. Hermione nodded and left the Hospital Wing.

0000

Three days later Draco was aloud to leave the Hospital Wing but he had to keep it easy. The magic that had been used wasn't something he was supposed to use. His body wasn't made for it like Jennessica's was so he suffered more damage from it. As a precaution all houses had been joined so that there were only two common rooms, one for the Heads and prefects and one for everyone else. Both common rooms were huge. They were the size of about two medium sized houses. Slowly but surely the houses began to get along but no one expected them to be like one happy family, they would do with what they got.

Two weeks after the battle it was Valentines Day. Hermione could just feel it, something special, something wonderful would happen today. Hermione walked up to her beautiful room (it had lavender walls, a light pink rug, a circular queen sized bed with light pink curtains around it and an oak desk and bookshelf) and upon entering saw the most beautiful rose ever placed on her bed ever so delicately. Hermione walked over and slowly opened the letter that came along with it.

_Hermione dearest,_

_Happy Valentines Day! You have to have noticed the individualality _(a/n sp?) _of the rose that I have left you. I used some very special magic to create it just for you. Now for my meanings of each color._

_Red symbolizes your Gryffindor status and my love for you. The green stem symbolizes (As you have most likely guessed) my Slytherin status, the endless lush green fields I see you read in, and when I'm green with envy seeing Harry and Ron (Wow I can't believe I remembered Ron's name LOL :p) with you all the time. Yellow stands for the light you emit in my life whether intentional or not. Pink stands for your girlish ways and what I have to fight back from tingeing my cheeks when you manage to embarrass me. Orange stands for your obviously favorite fruit, a favorite of mine also. (winkwink) Last, but not least, is the white. White symbolizes the commitment to a relationship I hope we one day share._

_So once gain I will say Happy Valentines Day. Also if you have no plans tonight I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight. If so meet me at the lake no later than seven o'clock and I shall take you to the restaurant. Make sure to dress in formal wear, though not to formal! I really hope you come!_

_A hopeful and anxious,_

_Dragon Warrior_

Hermione squealed with joy (yes surprising right?) and nearly ran to Ginny's room. (She was also a prefect) Ginny automatically let her in and Hermione told her all about the rose and the invitation from her secret admirer to dinner. Ginny squealed like Hermione had earlier and quickly forced Hermione back to her room. Ginny looked through Hermione's closet trying to find something fitting to wear. When she couldn't find anything she took out a simple sundress and transfigured it into a beautiful, sparkling, off shoulder red dress. Hermione changed into it and twirled in front of her full length mirror. It was beautiful that was for sure. Ginny sat Hermione back down and quickly began putting her long hair up in a braided bun. She added some sparkle dust to it and then began working on Hermione's makeup. She went simple with a light pink eyeshadow, light pink lipgloss, dark brown marsquera, and dark brown eyeliner on the lid. After she was done Hermione put on the bracelet she was given for Christmas and Ginny transfigured the rose to make the stem short enough to be put in Hermione's hair. Hermione put in some simple dangling gold earrings and a necklace that had a gold chain and gold cross. The necklace stopped just above the small amount of cleavage that the dress allowed to be shown. Hermione was still kinda conservative so she wouldn't go all out. So as not to show bra straps Hermione had put on a red strapless bra before she had put on the dress.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and checked the time. It was ten 'til seven. Hermione smiled at Ginny and grabbed the sparkling red cloak Ginny handed to her. She put it on as she walked out of the common room and walked down the halls. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't see anyone on her way outside. As she approached the lake Hermione became nervous. What if this was a trick? What if something happened? Hermione pushed this thought to the back of her mind. _No way could this be a trick. Whoever has been writing me these notes is to… what's the word I'm looking for? Romantic… ya that's it._ Hermione thought. She was finally at the lake and she looked around. She saw no one around and began to actually wonder if this truly was a trick when she heard the sound of a twig breaking behind her. Hermione wiped around with her wand out but when she saw who it was she dropped her wand, her mouth was hanging open. It was Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe it! Draco stood there uncomfortably for a second before Hermione closed her mouth and smiled at him. Draco took that as an okay and approached her. He bent down and grabbed her wand. After handing it to her he handed her a single red rose.

"You look fantastic Hermione." Draco said softly and Hermione knew that there was no joke behind this.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." He truly did look great. He had black dress slacks and a white button-up t-shirt on. He wore an, obviously, black cloak and black dress shoes. Hermione could see a red wife beater under the button-up t-shirt he wore. His hair hung loosely in his eyes making him ever so mysterious.

"Well then, are you still up to going to dinner with me?" Draco asked, still unsure of himself. Hermione nodded with a smile and Draco smiled brightly at her and offered his arm to her. She took it and he led her towards Hogsmeade. After walking down the street for a while Draco stopped in front of a new Italian restaurant. They entered and the waiter automatically led them to their table without Draco even needing to say anything. The table was in the far back right by a huge bay window that showed beautiful scenery. You could see the forest in all its winter glory. Fireflies would pass by the window and tree making it look like the forest was sparkling.

Hermione took her eyes away from the window when Draco pulled her chair out for her. After she sat down Draco sat down in front of her and smiled once again. Hermione smiled back at him and they talked for a while. Hermione couldn't help but thank him a million times for the beautiful bracelet and rose. All he could do was smile and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione finally asked. She didn't say it in an aggravated voice like most would think she would. She actually asked in a somewhat laughing tone.

"The fact that you're thanking me so much. It was no problem at all Hermione. You deserve so much better than what I've given you anyways." Draco said sound all sincere. Hermione almost sighed. He was the romantic that was for sure and he had the best manners she'd ever seen a guy have. It was no wonder so many girls loved him.

The two had an excellent dinner and then took a walk down the street. It had begun snowing and so snow made Hermione's hair glitter even more. Draco just smiled and they kept walking. While passing a jewelry store Hermione couldn't help but gasp at a beautiful necklace. It had a pure silver chain and a diamond tear. Draco saw and heard her gasp and practically dragged her into the store. He had a girl take the necklace out of its display case and he bought it for 155 galleons Hermione kept insisting that he didn't have to buy it but he kept insisting that he did. Before they left the store the girl who had taken the necklace out of its case whispered to her how lucky she was to have him. Hermione just blushed and tried to explain that they weren't quite dating. The girl and smiled and laughed as the two exited the store.

Once back at the castle and in their common room Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and they went to their respective rooms so they could retire. Before Hermione fell asleep she couldn't help but think about the situation she was in. Draco was obviously in love with her but she wasn't sure of what she felt for him. Did she actually like him more than a friend, or just a friend?

0000


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and JS_

_0000_

The next day Hermione felt truly awful. Not emotionally, but physically. Her head was spinning and her stomach was killing her, but Hermione stuck it out and went to class. In Herbology that day Hermione tried her best to stay concentrating, but it was impossible. Her sight was blurry, her head was throbbing and she felt like she could throw up and second. When finally the class ended Hermione rushed out. She wanted to lie down right away. She was just about to walk up the stairs to enter the school when everything once again went out of focus. Hermione bent over in pain and fell to the ground. Just before she passed out she vaguely saw someone with light blonde hair running towards her.

0000

When Hermione finally awoke she was in the hospital wing. Hermione looked around but stopped almost immediately for her head was still throbbing. Hermione groaned in pain and she heard the distinct sounds of someone waking up next to her bed. Hermione slowly turned her head to see Draco rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked at Hermione he smiled brightly with a sign of relief in his silvery-blue eyes. Hermione smiled back softly. Hermione squinted her eyes at Draco.

"Open your mouth" She commanded softly. Draco looked puzzled but did as he was told. He opened his mouth but that wasn't what Hermione was searching for. "No I mean show me your teeth." At this Draco understood what she was looking for and showed her his teeth. "Are those diamonds! I never expected you to have grillz! That's a muggle thing!" Draco smirked one of those kind smirks he'd been using.

"What can I say? I thought they were awesome so I figured I get them too." Draco replied to her calmly. It was like he'd barely spent a penny on them! He made it sound so simple.

"Those things are so expensive though!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled showing his grillz clad teeth.

"It was nothing. Perhaps you've forgotten that I have an immense fortune? Now that my father's gone the fortune is now half mine, half Jennessica's. I already had my mother's entire fortune in my account and now my father's is there too. Any money I spend is like nothing. Why else would I want to spend so much on you and give you everything you could ever want? Why else would I be able to get anything that is buyable for you?" Draco said softly to her. Hermione took his soft tone for its meaning noticing that she was yelling which was causing her head to hurt badly. "Now that you've calmed down, how are you feeling? You've been passed out for three days."

Hermione starred at him, her eyes wide in shock. She'd been unconscious for three days! It was an outrage! Hermione tried to calm her mind down so she could answer him. "I feel okay I guess. My head still hurts badly, but I'm otherwise fine. Do you know what I had that made me so sick?"

Draco was silent for a moment. Hermione could tell he was going into a mental debate. After a while one side must have won because he sighed and looked away from her. "Madam Pompfry said you have all the symptoms of being pregnant so she did a pregnancy spell on you to see if you were and it turned out negative, and let me tell you those are fool proof. She did however figure out what's wrong with you. You have been hit with a really rare disease called Fiferway Disease. Only muggleborns or halfbloods who were raised in a muggle way get the disease because those who are raised in the magical world get shots for it. But even then muggleborns and halfbloods rarely get it. You have the first case in over 50 years. Unlike muggle and almost every single magical disease that in a way disappear, Fiferway Disease never will disappear. This disease just waits calmly for some magical person to come upon it. It is so rare that every once in a while we believe it's gone. The biggest problem though with this disease is that it has… it has killed every single victim it has had. It was only about fifty years ago that we even discovered the shot. We've never found a cure for it. You're going to be transferred to St. Mungo's. They don't want someone so sick to be here for some odd reason. The disease luckily enough isn't contagious which is why I question their moving you. But anyways you are to be moved today. I promise I'll come visit you as much as I possibly can. They've already assigned a new Head Girl, Hannah Abbot. They said you won't be able to return to school. I really wish they knew a cure for this, but… but they don't." Draco looked down at the ground and Hermione saw a single tear run down his cheek. Hermione gently wiped it away as tears began flowing down her own cheeks. She was inflicted with a fatal disease and there was no known cure!

Just then Madam Pompfry rushed in. Upon noticing that Hermione was awake she prepared to send her off to St. Mungo's. Hermione couldn't believe it; this would be her last time at Hogwarts…

0000

The news got around that the now ex-Head Girl was inflicted with Fiferway Disease. Everyone, even the Slytherins, felt bad for her. They all believed that no one deserved to die from such and awful disease. Ginny could be seen constantly breaking into tears and being counseled by Harry, Ron or Blaise. People also saw that Harry and Ron seemed close to tears themselves. One of the biggest things that were noticed though was the sudden silence from Draco Malfoy. Since the day Hermione was sent to St. Mungo's Draco was eerily quiet and yet no ones had the guts to ask him why, of course most people didn't really care either. He may have been a hero during the war by saving Hermione, killing his own father and inspiring the other Slytherins to join the right side, but he was still disliked.

It was now a couple of months since Hermione was sent away and yet still everything was out of whack. The teachers were even still disheartened, including Snape! Draco had kept up with what he had promised and visited Hermione ever possible chance he got. But as May came to an end Hermione became so much worse. She was quickly dieing and they didn't give her more than two more weeks to live. Now was one of the moments that Draco was at her bedside watching her helplessly as she laid there. She had long ago lost the ability to talk for the Fiferway disease attacked everything in the body. The last things to be attacked are the brain and the heart. The healers said that the disease was now attacking both her brain and heart. Draco slowly turned Hermione's head to face him and he looked deep in her eyes. He saw pain, fear and something else. He looked closer and tried to figure out what it was. It was then that he figured it out. It was an emotion he had rarely seen directed at him. It was love and all he could think was that this could possibly be directed towards him. Before she had lost her ability to speak they had had long periods of time when they could just talk. They found out all they could about the other. Draco love for her grew and grew until it was nearly unbearable and Hermione slowly began to fall in love for him as well.

Suddenly Hermione couldn't breath. Draco noticed this and automatically called for a healer, any healer for help. A healer rushed over and tried with all her might to get Hermione breathing again but she couldn't do it. Hermione slowly passed out and the healer looked disheartened. More healers rushed in and he was pushed to the side. They tried every spell they could think of and even tried some muggle things. Every once in a while she would manage a single breath but it wasn't enough. Draco heard one healer say she was going to die now and tears flowed down his cheeks. He pushed a nurse to the side and grabbed one of Hermione's hands. He kissed it and softly whispered in a somewhat pathetic way.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you in our past years, but please don't leave me. I'd go to the ends of the world for you; I'd do anything for you. You mean the world to me and I won't survive if you die. Please… I love you." Draco whispered to her. The healers backed off having given up and just watched as Draco softly kissed her lips. A single tear from his eyes fell into her slightly open lips. Draco's eyes were closed but when he heard a gasp behind him he slowly opened his eyes to see a soft, somewhat sparkling run through Hermione's body. Slowly her breathing became normal and she opened her eyes. Hermione coughed for a second before looking over at a flabbergasted Draco. Hermione smiled and he quickly hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged him back and the healers left the room still trying to figure out how it happened.

Once they were gone Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and then kissed him hard on the lips. Draco returned the kiss with just as much vigor. From both sides the kiss was a way to release all their pain, fear and anger all at once. But the kiss also showed both of them just how much they loved eachother. When finally they separated Hermione smiled at him and said the four words he so wanted to hear from her.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said softly and sweetly. Draco smiled and kissed her softly this time.

"I love you too, Hermione, god I love you so much." Draco replied just as softly and just as sweetly. A healer slowly returned to the room and ran a few tests on Hermione just to find that she was completely cured. It was still insisted that she stayed at the hospital for a couple of days to watch her and then afterwards she was told she had to keep it easy.

By the time Hermione was let out of the hospital school was over. She was told she would get private teaching so she could have her full education. Of course Hermione was utterly ecstatic over this.

It was now July 7th and Hermione was sitting in her living room with Draco. He had been giving the duty to help her finish her schooling and he had readily agreed to do so for it gave him a reason to come to the Granger household and meet her family and be with her to make sure she was still ok.

"Would you two like some tea and sugar cookies?" Mrs. Granger asked. They both nodded and Mrs. Granger returned to the kitchen to make the tea.

"Ok so, I lets see how you perform the spell." Draco said. They were practicing the last of the spells she needed to learn. As she had been such a bookworm in school she already knew everything so they had flown through everything. Hermione was scheduled to take the N.E.W.Ts the next day and Draco wanted to make sure she was fully prepared.

"Koluxio" The vase in front of her automatically changed into a beautiful, oddly familiar looking, multicolored rose. Hermione suddenly smiled and looked up at Draco. "This wasn't and needed spell was it?"

"Nah, I just thought that maybe you'd like to know the spell I used to create the rose I had left for you on Valentines Day." Draco replied with a shrug. Mrs. Granger returned with tea and sugar cookies and Draco quickly got up and took the tray from her. After he had set down the tray Draco turned back towards Hermione's mother and took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on it and smiled at her. "Thank you for the tea and cookies. I know it'll be just as wonderful as all your other fantastic cooking is." Mrs. Granger blushed and rushed out of the room leaving a laughing Hermione. Draco smirked sexily at her and handed her her tea.

"So, do you think I'll be ready for tomorrow?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco laughed and kissed her forehead lightly. "Of course you'll be ready! You're you! Plus you had yours truly as a teacher!" Hermione laughed and shook her head at him. After finishing her tea Hermione looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It was 9:25 p.m. "I think I'll head to bed now. I should get some sleep so I'm not tired for the test tomorrow. Will I see you after it?"

"Of course you will and afterwards we can go out for a celebration dinner because we all know you're going to pass with flying colors." Draco smiled at her and stood up. He kissed her lips softly and placed his forehead on hers. "Good luck, I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly before heading upstairs towards her room. Draco watched her go and then with a goodbye to both of her parents, apparated to his own home.

0000


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and JS_

_0000_

"Mr. Malfoy you may come in now." The secretary told Draco the next day. Hermione had just finished her test and he was going to be given the results right away as he had been a teacher of hers. Draco smiled at Hermione who was sitting anxiously next to him and then he got up and entered the office. Inside the office a plump man in what Draco figured his late 40's, early 50's, was sitting at a desk in front of a large window. The man indicated for Draco to sit down in the chair in front of his desk and Draco did so silently. The man looked him over with furrowed brows.

"How old are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"18, sir" Draco responded simply. He made sure to keep his back straight and his eyes on the man in front of him. He knew for a fact that this was not a man that took indecency.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" the man asked in a somewhat forceful tone.

"I'm not exactly a teacher, sir. Ms. Granger unfortunately had become very ill while school was still in session and as I was Head Boy and ended up graduating head of class Headmaster Dumbledore thought it best that I taught her what she missed. He also knew that she and I had formed a good… bond per say." Draco once again responded. Another thing he made sure to keep was a calm tone of voice, which was rather difficult because he already didn't like this man one bit.

The man simply nodded and looked at the test results in front of him. "Well it seems you did a fine job for Ms. Granger did exceedingly well. Here are her test scores. I expect you to give them directly to her you understand boy?" this time the man's voice was rather mean.

"Yes sir" Draco responded. Though he didn't know it he actually sounded rather like a military soldier.

"I don't like you boy, I'll admit it. I don't like how you treat me one bit." Draco looked very surprised. He thought he did everything right! "You're to adult like. You need to act like a teenager boy! Not some rich man." The man smiled this time and Draco just raised a single eyebrow.

"What can I say, sir? I'm a Malfoy, though not proud of it." Draco took the test scores, stood up, nodded to the man and left the office.

Upon exiting the office he was attacked by an anxious brunette. Draco laughed and held onto her shoulders. "Don't worry love. You did wonderfully. Here are your scores." Draco handed her the paper and he watched as she looked it over with a bright smile.

"Oh Draco, thank you so much! You were the greatest teacher ever!" Hermione exclaimed. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Draco laughed and they separated.

"Save that for latter, love, right now we need to get ready for dinner tonight." Draco told her calmly. Of course his expression betrayed his tone because he was smiling brightly with pearly white teeth. As a way to seem more decent he had refrained from wearing his grillz or from having his hair spiked. Instead his hair was in the old fashion of being slicked back and his teeth were shown. He also left his earring out for many older citizens felt it was wrong from a male to wear earrings. Of course Hermione despised the slicked back look but Draco assured her that it was only for this.

The two quickly apparated to their respected homes to get ready. They were going to a fancy magical restaurant for no muggle attire was to be worn. Draco dressed simply in black dress robes with a light blue tie. He took the gel out of his hair and left it hanging in his eyes. Draco opted for keeping the grillz out for this was supposed to be a nice dinner with Hermione and her family. Jennessica had agreed to coming for she had now left Hogwarts and wouldn't return until the next school year. She was still staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco and together they were working on brightening the place up. Earlier in the month many aurors had come to the manor and took every dark magic item that could be found. Spells had been placed on every door Draco knew of that led to the dungeons as was every door to his father's study. After he finished dressing Draco met up with Jennessica who was dressed in beautiful silver dress robes, the dress reached just after the knees, she didn't want it too short for this dinner was supposed to make a good impression on the Granger family. Draco took Jennessica's hand and they apparated to the apparation point nearest to Hermione home which was only one block away. The two walked down Hermione's street and once at her home Draco knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened to reveal Hermione's father who allowed them to enter. Draco shook his hand and Jennessica, as a custom of how she was raised, kissed both his cheeks. Mr. Granger smiled and left the room to go fetch the two ladies. Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione must have forced her father into dress robes and he couldn't wait to see her mother and most importantly her.

Just two minutes later the two Granger women came down the steps looking absolutely wonderful. Mrs. Granger was dressed in red dress robes; she actually seemed slightly uncomfortable in them. Draco smiled at her and kissed her hand he then turned to Hermione and that's when his eyes went wide. Standing in front of him was what Draco thought to be an angel. She was dressed in light blue dress robes, the dress of which reached just above her knees. Her hair was up in a formal bun and sparkled oddly like it had on Valentines Day. Diamond earrings were placed in her ears and the bracelet he had given her on Christmas was around her wrist. A silver chain with a diamond rose was around her neck as well. Draco smiled brightly at her.

"Am I dead because surely you're an angel," Draco said. He heard Mrs. Granger sigh softly and could've sworn he _felt _Mr. Granger smile. "You look absolutely stunning, love." Draco said this time softly. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. He took her hand in turn and kissed it softly. "Well then we aught to be going. Mrs. Ganger, Hermione if you'd take my hands. Jennessica volunteered to apparate you to the restaurant, sir, so if you'd just take her hand." Once the Grangers were all holding onto one of the two they apparated right outside the restaurant.

Hermione, Jennessica and Draco gave Hermione's parents a second to regain their boundaries before they entered the French restaurant. Draco automatically went up to the desk. "J'ai des réservations pour cinq. Ce serait sous le Malfoy." The man smiled.

"Le Malfoy bienvenu de Monsieur. Mon ne sont pas vous avoir heureux trois belles dames avec vous. Bien si vous me suivriez s'il vous plaît." The young waiter then led them to their table and left them with their menus.

Before any of the ladies could sit down Draco stopped them all and pulled their chairs out one at a time for each to sit in. After they all sat Draco sat down himself between Jennessica and Hermione.

"So you speak French I presume?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Why yes I do. I also speak Italian, Spanish, German, Dutch, Norwegian, and Russian. Jennessica here can speak every language there is, including troll which is just plain weird…" Draco smiled at him and Mr. Granger nodded to him.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he gently took her hand which was under the table and gave it a light squeeze. All through dinner Hermione's father questioned Draco nonstop. Draco somehow managed to stay cool and collected however and answered every question perfectly. The only uncomfortable time was during dessert when Mr. Ganger asked him a very delicate question.

"So Draco, what do your mother and father do?" He asked, not knowing how uncomfortable for Draco said question was.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Well you see sir, my parents aren't doing anything. They're… they're dead. My father, I'll admit, wasn't a good person at all. He was part of the feared group that Hermione must have told you about called the Death Eaters. He died in battle along side Lord Voldermort. I have no intention what so ever to follow in my father's footsteps. My mother on the other hand was one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure to know. Hermione of course is the kindest but my mother was right there. The only reason she and my father were married was that they were betrothed. My mother despised him and wished with all her might that I would not grow up to be like him. I do hope no one finds that I am like him, for I have tried very hard to be my own person."

The rest of the evening was rather quiet. Slight conversation was put in here and there but otherwise no-one spoke. When the bill came Draco paid for them all despite Hermione's family's protests. Draco just smiled and told them that it didn't make a difference if he fed the whole of Great Britain, it would barely make a dent in his inheritance. Once the Granger family was back home Draco and Jennessica returned to Malfoy Manor.

0000

It was three days before Draco and Hermione next saw eachother. Draco had been rather busy with the Ministry for there was still much paperwork he had to fill out to get his full inheritance and so have ownership of all the Malfoy homes, shops and land. By the time he was finished for the day he was to exhausted to do anything. Today was one day he had free and he planned to spend as much of it as possible with Hermione. After getting up and showering Draco dressed in casual dark blue baggy jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. He spiked his hair once again and made sure the tips were black. His grillz were in and so was his diamond earring. After putting on his black Jacob Arabo's Draco apparated to Hermione's house and knocked on the door, making sure to use the hand that didn't have the classic family ring on it. The door was opened by none other than Hermione's mother and she quickly let him in. Draco smiled at her and at that moment Hermione walked into the room. Upon seeing Draco she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Draco, I haven't seen you around for a couple of days." Hermione said softly to him.

Draco sighed. "Sorry, love, I've been busy with the ministry. I'm trying to settle everything so I can get in possession of everything that the Malfoy family has and you know that that has to take a while. I've been dealing with paperwork for these past couple of days." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled sympathetically and led him to the couch where they both sat down.

"So what have you been doing?" Draco asked after a moment of well wanted silence.

"Nothing really, mainly I've been looking to see what jobs they have open in the Ministry. I need to get a job so I can get out of here. My parents don't want me to become one of those thirty year olds who still live with their parents."

Draco smirked and brought her closer to him. "Well you could always come live with me at the manor. It's rather dull just having your sister there as company."

Hermione bit her bottom lip which showed that she was thinking. "That's a tempting offer. You'll have to give me a few days to think about it though, all right?" Hermione finally asked.

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly. "Certo la mia signora"

0000


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not sure Hermione; I mean you two are only dating. It's not like you're married. Plus there are no adults living there and you're only 17." Mrs. Granger told Hermione. She had just informed them of Draco's offer for her to live at his home since her parents wanted her out.

"Mom, come on first off I'm almost 18. Second it's not like we'll do anything like have… sex. As for the no adults thing that doesn't really count! Draco and I are both basically adults. We're of legal age in the magical world after all! Really I'm not even asking for your permission! I'm just trying to inform you that I am planning on accepting the offer! You wanted me out and so I'll be out! You won't have to worry about me either because I'll be able to take care of myself or if anything I'll have help financially!" By now Hermione was furious. After how well she did in school and how trustworthy she had been at home her parents still didn't trust her! It was an outrage!

"Hermione I just don't think you should do it. You never kn…" Hermione's father cut her mother off at that moment.

"Hermione I think it's a great idea. I for one really like Draco and I think it would be a good opportunity to spend more time with him and help him through all the troubles he's had to go through lately. As long as you two don't do anything we would disapprove of I think it'll be absolutely fine." He said with a smile. Hermione grinned and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you for understanding!" Hermione exclaimed and then she ran upstairs to contact Draco.

0000

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Draco asked. It was a week after Hermione had contacted him about accepting his offer to come live with him and Jennessica at the manor. Draco was now there to pick her up for she had never been to Malfoy Manor before.

"Of course I have everything packed! Who do you think I am; Ron?" Hermione said with a grin on her face. Draco laughed and smiled at her. He picked up her bags while she hugged and kissed both her parents goodbye. She made her promises to visit regularly and then walked over to Draco.

"Ready to go?" He asked. When Hermione nodded Draco apparated them to the manor.

Once there Hermione looked around in awe at his home, her new home. They were in what she betted was the Entrance Hall. The floors were made of pure marble as were the staircases. A silverish carpet laid on the steps of the staircase which added a warm touch to them. Hermione looked up at the ceiling to see that it was incredibly high. It also was decorated to show heaven and its angels. It was rather beautiful, but Hermione bet it wasn't always like that.

"I know what you're thinking. 'It couldn't always have been such a heavenly picture.' Well you're right. It used to show a rather bloody battle, but now that the manor is in mine and Jennessica's property we decided to change it to this." Draco said softly to her. Hermione noticed that there truly was no reason to talk loudly in this place for the manor was quiet and peaceful. I felt more homey than any place Hermione had ever been to before. She looked around at the walls. They were a soft, creamy color and pictures of what Hermione bet were deceased family members hung along them. In the middle of one wall Hermione saw something she very much recognized, basically. It was a family tree, much like the one that had hung in Grimauld Place, but with silver lining and in much better shape. Nobody was blasted of the family tree, but Hermione had a feeling that had much to do with Draco or Jennessica's use of restoring spells.

Hermione turned to face Draco and smiled. He smiled back and led her up one of the two staircases. Hermione followed close behind him all the while looking around at the portraits and other paintings hanging on the walls. After about five minutes of walking Draco stopped in front of a painting of a rather noble looking grey wolf.

"Tranquility" Draco stated clearly. The wolf nodded to him and then portrait opened. Draco entered the room and as soon as Hermione entered also the portrait closed.

Once the portrait closed tiny lights illuminated around the pitch black room. Hermione gasped as she looked around. The room was painted to look like the night sky. The walls were pitch black with tiny stars all over. Obviously the stars were charmed for not only did they twinkle but a shooting star also went across the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a huge circular bed with drapings around it that matched the walls. Hermione figured that the bedding and pillows would also match the walls. Of course when she actually got a good look at the bed after Draco had opened the drapings Hermione saw that her guess was right and that there were many, many pillows on the bed. Draco set her bags down at the end of the bed and then went over to a large pair of double doors that were concealed by more drapings. After opening the drapings Draco opened the doors to reveal a large balcony. Light flooded into the room making the stars automatically disappear. Draco then went over to another set of large double doors and opened them. This area happened to be the closet and Hermione noticed that half of it was empty while the other half wasn't.

"Ok so here's the deal. You may either sleep in here with me or you may have the room on the other side of the closet which is just as beautiful and designed by Jennessica. It's your choice as to where you will sleep but no matter what we will be near eachother in some form or another for this closet connects the two rooms for there are also doors on the end of the closet." Draco said calmly.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. "If you wouldn't mind I'd prefer to sleep in a separate room. I'd rather not be tempted to do what I've promised myself I wouldn't do until after marriage." Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded and smiled at her. Of course he understood what she meant and respected her wishes fully. He picked up her bags once again and walked into the closet closely followed by Hermione. Once at the end of the closet Draco set her bags down under a bar for hanging cloths up on and took a key out. Draco unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a beautiful room in much the same design as Draco's except instead of it being based in night time it was based on daytime. The ground was grass green and even felt like the softest grass. The walls were somewhat half and half, half grass half a beautiful light blue sky. The grass painting on the wall looked like it never ended, obviously magic was used. The ceiling was the same light blue as the half on the walls and fluffy white clouds where here and there. The clouds even moved somewhat like real clouds. Hermione smiled and twirled around the room looking at every aspect of it. When she finally looked back at Draco she saw that he was smiling and laughter was in his eyes. Hermione ran up to him and kissed him hard showing all her thanks and love.

"I'll take that as a you like this room. I'll make sure to tell Jennessica just how much you loved it, or you could tell her I guess." Draco said in a somewhat laughing tone.

Hermione smiled at him and went back into the closet. She turned the closet lights on and began unpacking her things. Draco came up behind her and offered to help which she gladly accepted. She handed him a bag that was filled with shirts, pants and skirts. She obviously didn't want him to unpack her panties and bras; he was too perverted for that.

After an hour of unpacking Hermione's side of the closet was nearly half full. Of course she didn't have nearly as much as Draco did, but then her family wasn't exactly rich. Of course as norm it seemed that Draco could read her mind.

"Jennessica and I knew you wouldn't have enough cloths to fill your whole side of the closet so we decided that we would go shopping at 1 o'clock, which happens to be in ten minutes so we best get ready." Draco said with a grin on his face. He was turning to his side of the closet when Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"I have one question for you. Can you read minds or something?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Ya I've mastered Legilmancy. If you'd prefer me not to use it on you then just tell me." Draco said once again in a laughing tone.

"I'd appreciate that. It's just kinda weird when you know exactly what I'm thinking." Hermione replied with a grin. Draco nodded and then proceeded to taking one of his favorite necklaces, the one with the large diamond cross. Draco put it on and then led Hermione out of the room and downstairs. There they found Jennessica waiting for them with a smile on her face. Her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on a black mini skirt and a white tanktop with a black spaghetti strap over it.

"Well ready to go?" Jennessica asked in an excited voice. Hermione figured she was basically a shop-o-holic. Jennessica grabbed both their arms and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Almost automatically Jennessica headed into a nearby store filled with expensive looking cloths. Hermione and Draco followed her in but when they got in they couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly Hermione was pushed into a dressing room and a bunch of cloths were shoved at her. "Try those on and see if you like them!" Hermione heard Jennessica exclaim enthusiastically. Hermione sighed and did as she was told.

Draco of course was enjoying this. All he had to do was sit back and watch both girls model cloths for him. Could life get any better than this? Well yes, but that's beside the point!

0000

It was nearly seven o'clock by the time they finished shopping. They decided to eat at home that day so Draco apparated them all back to the manor and while the girls put their new cloths away Draco went to the kitchens to ask the house elves to make dinner.

After a quiet dinner they all headed outside on the patio to watch the stars. While Jennessica lay down on the grass Draco and Hermione laid on a wide bench. Draco had his arm lazily draped over her protectively and Hermione felt very comfortable in that situation. Soon both girls fell asleep and after carrying Hermione to her room Draco went back outside and carried Jennessica to hers. Once in his own bed Draco smiled with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe how good his life had suddenly become…

0000


	12. Chapter 12

It was now August first, Hermione had been living with Draco and Jennessica for a month now and everything was going smoothly. Her and Draco's relationship was still blooming, becoming deeper and deeper all the time. By now Jennessica's letter from Hogwarts had come and she was anxious to go shopping for her supplies.

At the moment the three were sitting at the breakfast bar eating their choice of breakfast. For Hermione it was scrambled eggs and hash browns, for Jennessica it was a pancake with strawberries and whipped cream on top of it and for Draco it was over easy eggs with wheat toast and coffee. Currently Draco was also reading the Daily Prophet while the girls talked quietly. Hermione had just finished her breakfast when a tapping was heard on the large bay window. Draco set down the paper and got up to go fetch whatever it was the regal looking owl was carrying. When he returned Draco held two letters. He passed one to Hermione and opened the other one that was addressed to him. As soon as Hermione read her letter she squealed with joy and Draco soon figured out why when he read his own letter.

"I can't believe it! They accepted me to their school! Hilsberry College actually accepted me!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco laughed and smiled at her.

"What's so surprising about it? You're the most intelligent witch to graduate from Hogwarts in centuries. Of course they would accept you." Draco said to her calmly. "They accepted me too."

Hermione smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She then grabbed Jennessica and ran up the stairs. "Get ready because we're going school supply shopping!" Hermione yelled back at him.

Draco laughed lightly and got up from the breakfast bar. Calmly he walked up the stairs to his room and got his shoes. Once back downstairs Draco found both girls waiting anxiously for him. Draco decided to take this opportunity and act like his old arrogant self. He put on a cocky smile and said:

"Well I know I'm just great and all but you really don't have to look so anxious."

Both girls sighed and grabbed one of his arms and then apparated them to Diagon Alley. Of course right away both girls entered the bookshop with Draco following, suddenly feeling like a dog. While Jennessica went to get her books Hermione and Draco looked at their lists to see what they needed.

"Let's see… we need Hingerman's Auror Guide and also Gregory's Guide to Dark Spell Repulsion." Hermione said, she then walked over to the section that held both books and grabbed two of the first book but the second one was too high for her so Draco took two of that also. They met up with Jennessica and paid the cashier the exact amount and then exited the store to go looking for whatever else they needed.

The next store they stopped in was the potion's store. They all needed to buy new cauldrons and potion vials, along with different ingredients, many of which they weren't particularly fond of.

When finally all the shopping was done the three headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They were just about to sit down when someone called out Hermione's name. When Hermione turned around she was pounced on by a petite girl with flaming red hair. Hermione laughed and hugged her friend back.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile. Blaise Zabini soon came up behind her and smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"School supply shopping of course, Ginny for Hogwarts and then I was accepted into Hilsberry College so I had to go shopping for that stuff." Blaise replied calmly. Draco and Hermione both smiled.

"You were accepted also? That's excellent." Draco said calmly, but happily all the same. It had been a while since the five friends had all been together and it was so nice that they were now.

"Ah so you're going also? Excellent, now I'll have someone on my side during Auror training." Blaise replied. "Hey Draco, could we talk for a second?" Draco nodded and both boys, well men really, walked outside to talk. While they did that the three girls moved over to a slightly larger table and sat down.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jennessica said curiously. Ginny and Hermione looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Who knows, they're guys they could be talking about anything." Ginny said with a sigh.

_Outside Draco and Blaise_

"So how are things going between you and Hermione?" Blaise asked once he was sure the girls hadn't done anything to overhear their conversation.

"Good, why do you ask?" Draco replied curiously. He didn't see any reason why they had to talk about this in private.

"Draco, now understand that I don't know if she knows this or not, ok?" Blaise said looking straight at Draco and talking in a very serious voice.

"… ok…" Draco was now extra curious as to what his best friend was talking about.

"I was doing some research the other day when I came across something very interesting… about Hermione's family." Blaise said now seeming somewhat nervous. "It appears that her family is actually an old magical family, the Johnson family. In the Americas the family was able to blend in easily because their last name is common their so their family name means almost nothing, but here is a different story. I know you've heard of the family, they're very old and rich. You also know that during Voldermort's beginning rein they had refused to join him and so they had to go into hiding. What we never knew is that they were very close. The Johnson's last name wasn't always Johnson. It was once Granger which is how they got their current surname. In the book I was reading there was a spell so that the picture would stay updated. There was a single picture of the most recent Johnson's and Hermione was in it. Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Johnson, but I don't think she knows it. I recently talked to her older brother, Ross Johnson. He was able to not have to go into hiding like they had. Instead he just went to America with some distant family because he was extra powerful and they knew Voldermort would want his power the most."

"So you're saying that Hermione is actually pureblooded, yet she doesn't know it?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Ya, that's exactly what I'm saying," Blaise said, still very serious.

Draco nodded solemnly and looked back inside the restaurant at his girlfriend. Did she actually not know all this? Or was she just hiding it from him? And if she did know this did she plan on hiding it from him forever? Surely she had to know he would find out sooner or later. Did she really think he was that thick? If she was hiding this from him what else was she hiding? But then back to the question of if she even knew. He knew that now was a time for him to have a serious talk with her.

"Come on let's go back in." Blaise said quietly. Draco nodded and followed his friend back in. The two sat down and almost automatically all three girls knew something was up by the expressions both boys held. Hermione made Draco look at her and she looked deep into his eyes, worry evident in her own.

"We'll talk later." Draco said quietly. He then turned away from her and so lunch went on quietly.

0000

It was now 10:00 at night and Draco and Hermione were reclining on a sofa in the parlor. They had been silent for nearly an hour now and it was driving Hermione crazy. Finally she sighed and turned to face him.

"What's the matter? We'll never fix this if you don't tell me." Hermione said quietly.

Draco sighed and for the first time in hours looked directly at her. "Blaise gave me some interesting information today, information about you." Draco replied just as quietly.

"What information could he have on me?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco started to really think she didn't know by her reaction.

"It's about who your family _really _is. The Johnson family, did you know this? Did you know that you are part of one of the oldest and richest magical families? Did you know that you're a pureblooded witch? Because god help me if you knew and never told me." Draco said trying to keep his cool and his voice quiet.

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm what? I can't be! My parents they're muggles, they don't have an ounce of magic in them! And… and they would have told me!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from the sofa and facing the window. Draco got up and stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"It's true Hermione. The picture proves it all. Blaise found all this in a book he was reading on old magical families. The book updates the pictures all the time so that they look like the actual person does at that time of age. The picture had you, your mother, your father and your… your brother. Did you know you had a brother? I doubt you did because he lives in America, but… did you?"

"I… I didn't know. I can't believe my parents hid this from me. It's a big thing in my life and they hid it from me." By this time Hermione had turned around in Draco's arms and had small tears running down her cheeks. Draco wiped them away gently with his thumb and let her continue. "Why would they hide this from me! How could they do this to me! WHY!" Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest and cried, hard. Draco led her back over to the sofa and sat down with her, allowing her to continue to cry on him. When finally her cries subsided she was asleep. Draco gently picked her up bridal style and brought her up to her room. Once there he laid her down on the soft bed, among the many fluffy pillows and such. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then turned the lights off and left her room.

Once in his own bed Draco began thinking about all that had happened in the few months they had been dating. Everything had been wonderful… that is until now. What would happen now that she knew? He almost regretted telling her, but then thought about the fact that she really did deserve to know. If she truly cared for him she'd stay with him, right?


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at breakfast silence was still between Draco and Hermione. Jennessica, who had no idea what had happened the night before, was beginning to get annoyed by this. What ever happened to the two being annoyingly awake and talkative in the morning? Finally after ten minutes of silence she burst.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You're all silent and crap!" Jennessica exclaimed not caring the she had cursed more than once, a very unlady-like thing to do. Draco had jumped at her outburst, knocking over his coffee and ending with him cursing profusely. Hermione on the other hand looked as though she had expected the outburst. While Draco was cleaning himself up Hermione sighed and explained to the younger girl what had happened the night before.

By the time Hermione had finished telling Jennessica what had happened Draco had cleaned everything up and Jennessica was fighting back laughter. Finally she burst out laughing and smiling. "You're related to that wigger? Damn man he's so awesome!" Jennessica said while still laughing. Upon seeing the confused looks on both older teens' faces she sighed. "He's a white boy tryin' to be black, so in other words he's a wigger."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione just shook her head. Draco then smiled and finally spoke to Hermione. "Well then I defiantly want to meet your brother. I always find it hilarious when some white guy is tryin' to be black." Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Maybe one day we will meet him, as of now though I think it's best if we all try and process what's been revealed." Hermione said in turn. Draco nodded and got up from the breakfast bar where they were all sitting at the moment. He grabbed up the paper and headed out of the room, coffee in hand, to go read the paper in his personal study. Hermione sighed and also got up. As she was leaving the kitchen she said quietly to Jennessica: "I best go talk to him."

Hermione walked up three flights of stairs before she reached the floor in which Draco's study was located. This was also the floor that had the fencing practice room on it. Hermione had discovered that on one of the days in which Draco was out at the Ministry going over some papers. Hermione looked to where the door of Draco's study was just to find that it was wide open. Hermione leaned against the frame of the lightly lit room and watched her boyfriend read silently, every once in a while drinking some of his coffee.

"So che sono innegabilmente erotico e tutto il ma non ci è bisogno per lei alla posizione giusta me guardando lí. Lei sa che lei può averme facilmente." Draco said suddenly. Hermione jumped in surprise and held a hand to her heart.

"What the hell did you just say? And don't scare me like that!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Sorry and I said I know i am undeniably sexy and all but there is no need for you to just stand there looking at me. You know you can easily have me." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione shook her head and entered the study. She walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down on top of the desk, legs crossed.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything we've found out? I really want our relationship to stay strong, but if you're upset over this then I doubt it will." Hermione said worriedly. Draco put the paper down and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Hermione, I am completely fine with this! I promise. Nothing could stop me from feeling what I do towards you. You should know that by now. I would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you." Draco said softly. He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled genually at her. "Don't worry yourself over it ok, love?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Getting up from the desk Hermione left the study and headed to the library in order to enjoy some good reading. Upon entering the private library in the Malfoy home Hermione smiled like she always did when she entered this place. The library was just like a scene in Beauty and the Beast. Actually it was nearly exactly like it except for a few differences here and there. For instance by a large bay window (Those are the ones that are usually large and kinda stick out offering a sort of bench to sit on) a white leather sofa sat along with two also white leather arm chairs. In the middle of these seating arrangements was a table with light colored wood legs and a glass top. Hermione walked over to the seats and picked up the book she had left on the table to read. Stretching out on the sofa, Hermione opened the book and began to read the tale of the man and women who loved eachother yet let pride and prejudice stop them for so long to express it.

0000

"Finally you two are ready! You two are going to cause us to be late for our trains!" It was now September first and the three were heading off for the train station. Draco had now been waiting for the two girls for fifteen minutes and was getting quite agitated. The three quickly got into the waiting limo (HEHE) and then made their way to the train station. Once there Hermione and Jennessica hugged and Jennessica, despite Draco's wished, got on her tip toes and kissed Draco's cheek, then Jennessica ran off to platforms 9 and 10 while Draco and Hermione went towards platforms 2 and 3. Getting to the train for Hilsberry College was exactly the same as getting to the train for Hogwarts except you had to run through platforms 2 and 3. Upon making their way through the barrier Draco and Hermione took a second to admire the long blue train. The two boarded the train after giving their luggage to a man and found a compartment to themselves.

"I wonder what the school will look like!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully. Draco laughed softly and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled down at her. He just knew that this would be the most… interesting school year he would ever attend. As both of them were only training to become aurors they only had to attend the school for one year. If they had planned to train to become teachers they would be there for four years.

0000

The train ride to the school was rather uneventful. The two met a brother and sister in their year and quickly became friends with them. The girl, Cinthya (yes that's how you spell it) Klyz, had shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights. She was roughly 5'6 and thin. Her brother, David Klyz, also had black hair but his reached just under his hazel eyes. He was around 6'2 and was fairly muscular. Of course he was nothing compared to Draco, but he was still very attractive.

Once at the school the four of them exited the train and looked up at the school. It was like your normal everyday college. It had only three stories but was long, shaped in a short of ¾ of a square, and had a large grassy area in front of it. Hermione smiled up at Draco and they followed the middle aged woman who was directing them to their dorms. As it happened to be Draco and David managed to be roommates and Hermione and Cinthya were also roommates. After unpacking and everything the four met up in the two boys' dorm and talked the night away.

Everything to Draco and Hermione was finally starting to go back to being wonderful, if only they knew of the obstacles that would soon present themselves to the couple…


	14. Chapter 14

(Fast forward in time. It is now December 2nd, Draco's birthday)

Over the next few months nothing extraordinary happened. Draco and Hermione would go to class everyday except Saturday and Sunday and they would train. Draco, be as athletically fit as he was, excelled easily when it came to muggle defense. Hermione on the other hand excelled easily with magical defense. So to make up for the other's lack of excellment (be quiet, I know it's not a word lol) they would help train eachother in their spare time.

Today was one of the rather boring days. Desks had been set up in the room and their teacher was having them read from their text books and work on an essay due in two days. Today happened to be Draco's 19th birthday and he couldn't be happier. Hermione had presented him with a beautiful necklace with a silver dragon that had ruby red eyes. Of course he now had that around his neck and that of course made Hermione happy as well.

It was one minute until noon when Draco began feeling kind of weird. It was merely a slight tingle down his back which he simply ignored. But when the clock struck noon that's when it happened. Draco suddenly fell out of his seat in pain. His eyes were shut tight and he was sweating profusely. Automatically Hermione and their teacher, Professor Baum, jumped up and went to his side.

"Draco what's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked weakly.

"A minute past noon, Mr. Malfoy what's the problem?" Professor Baum asked in a strict, yet worried, voice.

"I can't believe I forgot." Draco winced. "I'm part veela and vampire. wince At noon on a veela or vampire's 19th birthday gasp in pain the veela or vampire… I guess you could say transformation happens." Hermione gasped and Professor Baum's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Granger please bring him to his room immediately. I heard from your Headmaster at Hogwarts that you were exceedingly good at healing spells so I would like you to take care of him for this is not something our nurses are fit to take care of."

Hermione nodded, flicked her wand towards both her's and Draco's things so that they returned to their rooms and then helped Draco up and out of the classroom. Once in his dorm room Draco laid down, wincing in pain as he did so and closed his eyes. Hermione pulled up a chair that had sat in front of the desk beforehand and sat down next to him.

"There's not much you can do. All I could really ask of you is to place a pain relieving spell on me. Everything really won't happen until tonight while I'm sleeping." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded to him and placed a highly advanced pain relieving spell on him. "Thanks, that feels much better."

"What's going to happen to you?" Hermione asked softly. Draco opened his eyes and turned to his side so he could look at her.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's really different for each person. I'd say whatever does happen to me though will be very visible. It's not exactly normal to have both veela _and _vampire blood in you. I figure I got the veela from my father and the vampire from my mother. I'd only say that because if I got the veela from my mother then my aunt, Bellatrix, would also have light blonde hair, but instead she has black hair. I wouldn't worry too much though. Nothing bad'll happen to me. It'll mainly be changes in appearance and I know for sure when it comes to the veela part that I'll have that certain charm around me, all veela get that after all." Draco said once again softly. He smiled lightly at her and kissed her cheek.

For the next nine hours the two stayed in Draco's room, Hermione left only once to get them both some food. By nine o'clock both were so exhausted that Hermione fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in and Draco had also fallen asleep except in his bed.

0000

The next morning Draco woke with a groan. His back hurt tremendously and when he looked down at his bed he saw that there was plenty of blood all over it. Draco groaned once again and cleaned it up with a simple spell. He sat up gingerly and noticed that his cloths were all way to small. He cast yet another simple spell that made his cloths enlarge to fit him. He heard a soft groan next to him and when he looked to his right he saw Hermione waking up, still in the chair she had been sitting in the day before.

"Morning sleepy head," Draco said with a smile. Hermione looked up at him and almost automatically her jaw dropped. Draco raised an eyebrow and conjured up and mirror. When he saw his reflection his jaw also dropped. His hair, which used to just be spiked with black tips now also, had red tips and he had a feeling that his hair was, 1 permanently spiked and 2, had permanent black and red tips. He looked more closely at his teeth and saw that his canines were slightly more pointed, though not as pointed and long as a normal vampire's, he figured the veela in him countered it.

Draco tried getting up back the pain in his legs and back was to tremendous. Hermione snapped back into reality and quickly made him show her his back. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Long gashes went down his back because of the sudden stretching. Hermione quickly healed them and then healed the gashes on his legs and arms. After placing a simple pain relieving spell on him Hermione allowed Draco to get up. Once he was on his feet Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. When Draco looked down at her he also got wide eyes.

"Damn, how tall am I now?" Draco said quietly and curiously. Hermione cast yet another spell on him and a sheet of parchment appeared in her hand. She read what it said with wide eyes and then handed it to Draco.

_NAME: Draco Krieger Verstand Malfoy_

_AGE: 19_

_DATE OF BIRTH: December 2nd, 1987_

_HEIGHT: 7 feet, 2 inches_

_WEIGHT: 178 lbs_

_PERCENT OF BODY FAT: 12_

_TYPE: Veela, vampire, wizard_

"You realize that you're now a foot and ten inches taller than me now, right?" Hermione asked with slight laughter in her voice.

"Ya, I guess so." Draco replied looking down at her. He looked over at the clock and sighed. "We best change and get to class. We only have twenty minutes."

Hermione nodded and left to go to her room to change and tell Cinthya about what had happened to Draco. She couldn't get over the fact that he was now so tall and that she had noticed that he was even paler than before and had redder, even more desirable, lips. After changing into a black mini skirt (no not micro mini, just mini) and a red singlet top Hermione put on red sandals that had that kinda elevated platform at the back (you know those totally cute sandals that have straps around the ankles. They're not high heels, but they do elevate you.) and exited her room to find Draco leaning casually against the wall waiting for her. He was dressed in black pants that hung loosely on his hips and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. His muscles, it seemed, had become more defined as well as everything else. He had his bag hanging on his shoulder easily and quickly took hers from her as well. Hermione smiled up at him and the couple walked to their class.

They entered just before the bell rang and with a sigh of relief made their way to their seats. Draco was just about to sit down when he noticed that the whole class was starring at him. Even the teacher was starring at him.

"May I help you?" He asked trying to stay calm. He didn't particularly like it when people starred at him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Baum asked after a minute or so.

"Fine ma'am," Draco replied after sitting down. Professor Baum seemed to snap out of her reverie after that and instructed the class to continue working on their essays. She kept looking at him making Draco somewhat uncomfortable and he decided that over winter break he'd work hard on controlling the veela charm that surrounded him.

0000


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I only own the freaking plot and Jennessica Sanders already!_

_0000_

"You look so beautiful Hermione!" Cinthya exclaimed when Hermione twirled around for her. The dance being held that night was only for those who graduated and would be leaving the next day. It was now June 1st and Hermione couldn't have been any happier. It wasn't that she had disliked training; it was just that she was excited about becoming an actual auror. As both Cinthya and David were studying to become healers they weren't graduating just yet.

Hermione smiled at her friend and put on her stilettos. It seemed that she always had to wear shoes with some sort of heal or another just so that she could be tall enough next to Draco not to look like a complete idiot. Of course they did get a few jibes here and there, but they generally ignored it. Draco had managed to learn to control his veela charm and so he never used it, though he had a feeling that it would be useful while being an auror.

Hermione got up from her bed after finishing putting on her shoes and put on her diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. She had just finished getting ready when a knock resounded on their door. Hermione smiled at Cinthya and opened the door to reveal Draco looking as wonderful as ever. He was dressed in black dress robes of course. His shirt was black and made of silk, once again of course, and his tie snow white. His black pants were for once securely on his hips with a black belt that had a diamond belt buckle.

Draco's POV

Right when I saw Hermione I knew I wasn't making a single mistake staying with her and loving her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was black and reached just above her knees. The skirt of the dress seemed looser, most likely to make moving and dancing easier. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun and smaller curls framed her face. Her makeup was done lightly for she had natural beauty as it was. Her shoes, or as told me they were called stilettos, were black to match her dress.

I smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I then took her by the hand, nodded to Cinthya and led her to the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

End of Draco's POV

Once in the gym Draco and Hermione sat themselves at one of the small tables for two and talked. After some time a slow song came on. Hermione automatically perked up and Draco, recognizing the signs stood up and led her to the dance floor.

In my dreams there's a place without war  
No more guns no more pain no more hurt  
It's a world full of joy without sadness  
People sing people dance with all happiness

Take me to my dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And then children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

In my dreams there's a place where it's clean  
No waste in the air and the sea  
So this place will be pure and all healthy  
You can live your life in heaven

Take me to my dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And then children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

But I know it's just a dream  
Will it ever change this life?  
Hope one day it'll turn around  
Into the place that I dream about

Take me to this dream  
Love is everything  
Where there is no war  
And the children sing  
Love is all around  
It's the only thing  
In a dream that must come true

The two danced to a few more songs before Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. There were a few couples making out here and there but Draco steered away from them to an area that had a fountain in the middle of it. Hermione smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She saw Draco take a deep breath and she couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so nervous. Finally Draco looked down at her and smiled. He sat down next to her on the fountain and took both her hands in his.

"Hermione we've been going out for nearly a year now. You've taught me so much, the most important of which is how to love. You've helped me through a very painful, literally, time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Hermione I love you so much and I was wondering if…" Draco got down in front of her on one knee, "if you'd do me the honor of having you as my wife." Draco looked anxious and scared. Hermione had tears in her eyes and practically jumped on him repeating over and over again "yes." Draco laughed and got up and swung her around in circles. When he finally put her down her took a small velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it to present a beautiful silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle of two rubies and two emeralds. He took it out of its box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. He then picked Hermione up again and kissed her lips passionately.

0000

"Ready to go?" Draco asked his fiancé. Hermione smiled and nodded. They stepped onto the train that would take them back home. Back to their lives, back to being together, back to their friends…

0000


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ms. Jennessica Sanders_

_0000_

It seemed that news of the Granger/Malfoy engagement spread around so fast that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger barely had time to tell Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Blaise Zabini before it hit the papers. Owls began coming by the dozens to the Malfoy Manor from people hoping to receive invitations to the wedding. By this time Draco and Hermione had returned to the manor along with Draco's half sister, Jennessica Sanders. Today was the day that the couple was going to inform Hermione's parents about the engagement. The loving parents of the soon to be bride were to arrive at the manor within the hour.

"Well don't we look lovely?" Draco said, coming out of the bathroom in black dress pants and socks. His white button-up t-shirt was left unbuttoned and his green and black striped tie was left undone. Draco smiled as he looked her over. She was wearing a lavender, off shoulder dress that reached just below her knees; these were her parents after all. Her long curly brown hair was up in a messy, yet elegant, bun and she had light makeup on. Hermione smiled at him while looking in the closet mirror and putting in her dangling silver earrings. Draco came up behind her after buttoning up his shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want to look nice for tonight." Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and kissed him lightly. She reached up and tied his tie for him. She then smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. Draco smiled as he watched her retreating back, and arse. The two still slept in separate rooms, but they tended to do everything else in the same room. Hermione wanted to save herself for their wedding night and Draco fully understood, even if he wasn't exactly a virgin himself. He actually really liked that about her and thought that he should have done that as well.

Draco had just finished putting on his dress shoes when a house elf came to tell him that Hermione's parents had arrived. Draco smiled and dismissed the paid elf. Draco then knocked on the bathroom door. Hermione came out and after Draco told her her parents had arrived the two exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs. Jennessica had kindly agreed to ask a friend if she could stay over so that the couple and Hermione's parents could be alone. Upon entering the entrance hall the couple found Mr. and Mrs. Granger looking around at the paintings and other artifacts that decorated the hall. The couple approached them and greeted them kindly.

"Mrs. Granger you look absolutely stunning this evening." Draco said while lightly kissing her hand. Mrs. Cathy Granger blushed lightly and thanked him. The two men shook hands and then Draco led them to the dining room where dinner was to be served. Once everyone was seated, Draco allowing Hermione's father to sit at the head of the long table fit for ten people, salads were placed in front of them by house elves. Light conversation was had all through dinner and desert and when everyone was all filled up Hermione spoke up.

"Well, mum, dad, there's a reason Draco and I asked you to come here this evening." Hermione said cautiously. "You see, Draco and I are engaged."

Silence followed and as Hermione looked at the three other people sitting at the table she saw they were all smiling. Finally after a minute or so Draco burst out laughing soon followed by both Hermione's parents. "Now what's so funny?" Hermione asked getting aggravated.

"Oh Hermione, dear, we already know." Cathy told her.

"You didn't actually think I'd propose to you without your loving parents' consent did you?" Draco asked with a smile. Hermione hit him aside the head and he glared at her playfully.

"You're so mean! But so romantic." Hermione said with a smile. She kissed him lightly and then turned back to her parents. "So you've known all along?"

"Yes. Draco here came to us during Christmas holidays and asked for our permission to ask you to be his bride. Let me tell you his appearance almost made me say no but then he explained everything and I said yes." Mr. Granger said happily. "His appearance still puts me on edge though… really, black _and _red tips spikes? And with such fair hair! It's just scary."

Draco just laughed and sat back. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Your father's right on that one. He gave me a right fright with how tall he is as well! Just the fact that he was towering over me scared the living day lights out of me! How tall did you say you are?" Cathy said.

"Seven foot two, ma'am, and I know my appearance is rather shocking but you must remember what I said before. I have a mixture of vampire and veela in me causing this to be so." Draco replied politely. "Now shall we make our way to the sitting room?" The other three nodded and they went to the sitting room. Once there they sat down on two white sofas and talked until 9:00. After Hermione's parents left the couple sighed and made their way to bed.

"Good night, love." Draco said softly, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips.

"I love you" Hermione replied.

"And I you…"


	17. Chapter 17

_0000_

"Come on Ginny. I've tried on nearly the entire store already!" Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated voice. She and Ginny were out looking for wedding dresses and as it would seem Ginny was determined to drive Hermione absolutely crazy.

"I just want you to have the perfect dress Hermione!" Ginny replied. She sighed and finally said. "How about you just get a custom made dress?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. The two girls went up to the counter and requested some help. A lady in her mid-thirties came over a smiled at the two.

"So who's the lucky gal who's getting married?" She asked in an American accent. Ginny pointed towards Hermione and almost automatically the lady began measuring her. "So let me guess. You want a custom made dress? Yes, yes I think I know what the perfect thing for you would be. White, floor length, not big and puffy, v-neck, spaghetti straps, form-fitting, diamond studs, long veil. Yes, yes, yes perfect." In a matter of seconds Hermione was dressed in a beautiful gown. At one look in the mirror Hermione knew that this was perfect. She smiled and nodded at the lady. With a flick of her wand Hermione was dressed in her normal cloths, a black t-shirt and light blue jeans, and the dress was neatly folded on the counter. "Yes that'll be 150 galleons. I do hope whoever your fiancé is is pretty damn rich." Hermione just smiled and paid for the dress. Draco had specifically told her not to care about the price and to just buy whatever she wanted.

For the next three hours the two women shopped for accessories, shoes and bride's maids' dresses. By the time the two returned to Malfoy Manor they were exhausted and were carrying almost ten shopping bags. After depositing the bags in Hermione's bedroom Ginny left and Hermione went in search of Draco.

Hermione found him in the library reading by firelight after about ten minutes of searching. Hermione smiled and watched as the fire highlighted his features making him look like an angel, an angel from hell that is. Slowly Hermione approached him. When finally he noticed her Draco sat up so as to make room for her to sit down with him.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Draco asked quietly. There was after all no reason to speak loudly as the house was nearly silent.

"Yes I did, Draco. How was your day?" Hermione replied just as softly.

"Boring as you weren't around." Draco said turning his charm on. "Are you gonna make it up to me?"

Hermione giggle softly and kissed him softly at first but then more passionately. Draco pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and separated from her. He looked her up and down and when he finally looked back at her face Hermione found lust in his eyes. "You have no idea just how beautiful you are, Hermione. You really don't." Draco said huskily. "What ever did I do to deserve such beauty, such perfection?"

Hermione blushed, but smiled. "I'm not perfect, Draco. You're closer to perfect than I am."

"Ah but my dear at least you're pure at heart and soul. I am tainted."

"You're not tainted, Draco. Your father was a bastard and just raised you wrong, but you're not tainted."

"Ah but I am. I'm the one who was idiotic enough to lose my virginity before marriage. At least you've got that."

Hermione laughed at this statement and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ok so maybe you're slightly tainted but oh well. You were stupid and at least you're considerate to what I want." Hermione then kissed him and made him sit up so that she could as well.

"How about we go to bed? I'm rather tired from reading all day." Draco said calmly.

"Yes I do agree. Ginny had me trying on everything and anything before we finally decided to get a dress specially made. I'm wiped to say the least." And so the couple left to go to their respective bedrooms for a good night's sleep.

0000

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful!" Cathy Granger exclaimed with tears in her eyes. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was on edge trying to get ready. The wedding was in ten minutes and everybody needed to start getting situated and ready. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time, admiring the dress. Most of the dress was like the designer had said it would be. It was white, had a loose skirt and had diamond studs that lined the bottom of the dress. The difference was that instead of a V-neck the dress was off shoulder and had a corset like top. The dress was just too beautiful to resist. Hermione looked over at her bride's maids and smiled. Their dresses were light blue and stopped just above the knees wear it diagonals down some with diamond strands hanging down. The dresses had a V-neck, were tight around the chest and had a loose skirt. Hermione sighed and got in place behind all the bride's maids. Slowly the music started and the bride's maids and groom's men (all of which were dressed in black pants, jackets, silk dress shirts and bowties.) walked down the aisle. Then the music changed and Hermione, on the arm of her father, walked slowly down the aisle. The aisle was gorgeous. It had long white satin covering it and white chairs on either side. White rose petals were scattered on the aisle and at the end of the aisle stood a white arch that had red roses with white stems wrapped around it. It was under the arch that Draco stood in his black pants and jacket. His white silk dress shirt and white bowtie was the honorary thing to go with her attire. When they reached the end of the aisle Hermione's father gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then Hermione stood in front of Draco.

As she stood there Hermione didn't hear a word that was said until it was time for Draco to say his vows. The vows were hand written by the two so as to add the sense of specialty. Hermione listened intently as he spoke.

"Hermione over the years I've known you I've had many different feelings towards you. I've hated you, disliked you, had neutral feelings towards you, been jealous of you, liked you and now I love you. Without you I probably never would've learned to love. You've taught me well. You gave me strength. I'll not forget you, of course with these vows I am promising to love and care for you for the rest of my life. I'll never forget you because I plan to be by your side from sickness and health til death do us part. I love you so much which is why these are my vows."

At the end of his vows a soft sigh could be heard from some of the romantics in the crowd. Now it was Hermione's turn to say her vows.

"Well first off I'll say that you're probably the only person who could get away with what you began your vows with. As for my vows, this is what I have to say: after years of mixed feelings I am so glad that I've come to love you. You've helped me deal with secrets that have been kept from me all my life and though these secrets have been shocking you've stuck with me. Draco, you're all I've ever dreamed of and I plan to stick with you through sickness and health no matter what. I want you to be the father of my children and be their role model. I love you my Dragon Warrior."

Many women now had tears in their eyes and even some men had to fight back tears. The priest smiled and announced that they were husband and wife and that Draco could kiss Hermione and he did so, very passionately at that.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot…_

_0000_

"Mom, dad may I talk to you?" Hermione asked her mother and father during the reception. She and Draco sat down across from her parents and her parents looked at them curiously.

"What is it dear?" Cathy Granger asked.

"I'd like to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me that I'm a Johnson. It would have been nice to know that I didn't have to endure being called nasty names all the time and it would have been nice to know why I had such an easy time with magic. It also would've been nice to know that I have a brother." By now small tears were in Hermione's eyes. "I just wish you would've told me."

A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek which Draco quickly brushed away.

"We're sorry dear but we thought it was for the best. How'd you even find out about it?" (I don't know if I've stated a name or not before so w/e) Mark Granger asked.

"I found out and told Draco and he told her." A voice said from behind them. Cathy and Mark turned around to find the best man, Blaise Zabini, standing behind them. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend." Blaise sat down next to Draco and nodded to Hermione.

"Ok, how'd _you_ find out?" Mark asked.

"I was looking through a book when I came across a picture of the Johnson family and low and behold I found that it was your family. I talked to Ross as well. Nice chap he is. Anyways he wasn't too happy about the fact that Hermione here didn't know about all this. He wanted to come to the wedding but I told him not to because I didn't think it was a good idea to just come here and create an emotional rage. Of course I guess Hermione here made that all on her own."

"Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry. We should have told you so we are at fault. Can you ever forgive us?"

After a moment of silence Hermione answered her mother quietly. "We'll see that's all I can say."

And with that the three stood and left the table.

0000

New Zealand, beautiful place, no? That's where Hermione and Draco went for their honeymoon. An extra large suite was rented at the very top floor which Hermione loved. If you went out on the balcony you could see a long, beautiful field filled with bright green grass and flowers. The hotel was in a rather remote and quiet area and was surrounded by fields.

At the moment however the newly married couple was not looking out at the landscape. Instead they were in bed engaging in very physical… activities.

"Oh god," Hermione whispered huskily. Draco rammed into her fast and hard and she screamed out in ecstasy. It was their third day of their honeymoon and yet they had barely been outside at all yet, opting to stay inside and in bed most of the time. Draco collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was out within moments of closing his eyes and Hermione sighed contently. He had been so gentle their first time which Hermione had appreciated so much at the time…

FLASHBACK

_He traced the curves of her body softly all the while looking into her eyes. His eyes were filled with love and affection that it nearly made her heart explode with happiness. She was still slightly upset over the discussion with her parents but he was slowly cheering her up. Both were completely unclothed and Draco was just waiting for her consent to continue._

_Hermione nodded her head slowly and Draco kissed her softly. He took each of her legs and made her wrap them around his waist. She did so nervously. He kissed again, this time longer as he slowly and carefully lowered himself into her. As he separated from the kiss he once again looked into her eyes waiting for consent. She again nodded and he kissed her again but this time with his eyes open and her own eyes open as well. The looked into eachother's eyes as he slowly broke through he virgin barrier. Little tears appeared in her eyes and as a few fell he kissed them away whispering to her that the pain was normal and would go away soon. Hermione only closed her eyes and tried to take the pain. He had stopped moving so that she could get used to him and get over the pain. But Draco once again whispered to her this time saying to open her eyes and look at him. She consented and looked into his eyes. After a little bit the pain went away and she nodded to him. He once again kissed her keeping his eyes locked on her's and he moved slowly inside of her. Slowly the little pain left turned to pleasure and she moaned softly. Draco smiled against her lips and moved a little bit faster. The louder her moans the faster he got until he reached a speed they both liked._

_He removed her right leg from around his waist making it so that he hit her sensitive spot. She screamed out in climax and he followed soon after. He pulled himself out of her and lay down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her Draco kissed her one last time and fell asleep. Soon after Hermione fell asleep as well with a small smile on her face._

_0000_

Hermione smiled and fell asleep, not aware of the events that would soon come to play…

0000

_(I was going to end this chapter here but I then decided that it would be too short so be happy!)_

_0000_

A month later found Hermione in the bathroom throwing up. She felt awful to say the least. Draco was off at work while she was stuck home sick. Her sickness had been going on for a week and now Ginny was suggesting that she check to see if she was pregnant. Hermione knew it was possible but truly hoped she wasn't. They had just gotten married for heavens sake! Shouldn't they get at least a year of marriage before they have to get ready for a child?

Hermione sighed as Ginny knocked on the bathroom door. She came out of the bathroom and nodded at Ginny. Ginny told her to lie down on the bed and lift her shirt up to just below her breasts. Hermione did so and Ginny cast a spell that Hermione didn't understand. A moment later a light purple, almost lavender, glow erupted from the tip of Ginny's wand which made the lady owning the wand gasp in glee.

"Hermione, you're pregnant and with a boy and a girl at that! Congrats!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's all the noise about?" asked the voice of Hermione's loving husband. Hermione tugged down her shirt and sat up. She was in shock to say the least and now she had to tell Draco. But of course Hermione needn't worry about telling Draco as Ginny took care of that.

"Congratulations Draco! You're going to be a great father!" Ginny exclaimed while hugged Draco. He was so tall that she only came up to about his waist and he had to look down at her big time. Of course he had to do this to everyone so that could be a facture in it all. Many people thought he was part giant or something because of how tall he was. But of course it was just the veela/vampire/wizard thing.

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked, sputtering as he did so. His eyes were wide in shock and maybe even fear.

"Hermione's pregnant silly! That's why she's been sick all week!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone.

Draco looked over at Hermione for some sort of clarification and slightly to his dismay he got a nod.

"You… you really are pre… pregnant?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes…" Hermione replied just as quietly. Ginny, seeing that the couple wasn't as happy about this as she was, quietly left the room and manor. She knew that the couple would need to talk.

Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife. He sighed and looked over at her only to see her head bowed. He gently raised her chin so that she was looking at him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We'll get through this ok? At least we're married so it's not a sin or something like that. Actually I think it's kind of a good thing. Ya I would have preferred to wait a while before we had a child but we'll get through this, I promise." Draco said softly and gently.

"Draco, we're not having a _child, _we're having children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Can you believe it? Do you still think we'll make through it all?" Hermione responded.

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes, yes I do. I think this is great really. We're going to be parents. We're going to be a family. And now we'll prove to everyone how much we really love eachother and I'll be able to show that I'm not like my father even better. The twins will be raised in a loving atmosphere and that's that. I promise everything will be all right."

"I do hope you're right Draco, I really do."

0000


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: This is JK story. I only own the plot and the people you don't recognize._

_0000_

It had been five months since that moment and so far things were actually going smoothly. The couple's friends and family had been informed of the pregnancy and the nursery was made. Hermione's stomach protruded very well and she already just wanted it all to be over with. Carrying one child was enough work but carrying two… that's just torture.

At that moment Hermione was sitting comfortably, or as comfortably as she could get, on one of the couches in the library. She was reading a book on motherhood silently when Draco entered with someone else. Draco looked rather nervous while the other guy looked totally content. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Draco but when she saw the stranger she gave him a confused look.

"Might I ask who you are?" Hermione asked while marking her page in the book. Draco came and sat next to her. The stranger sat down in the armchair directly in front of them.

"I am Ross Johnson, your brother." The man, named Ross, said.

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. Now that she looked at him she could defiantly see the resemblance. He was tall, roughly 6'3, had hazel eyes, very short brown hair, a single piercing in his right ear and light skin. His outfit consisted of a baggy red tee and baggy blue jeans. He had a silver chain around his neck and his earring was a diamond.

"So I… I guess I finally am able to meet my mysterious brother. Well… hello." Hermione said nervously.

Ross laughed softly. "Hey, so you married a Malfoy eh? Hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Ross said with a smile. "Oh and congratulations on the pregnancy."

"Thank you, Ross." Hermione said softly.

"No prob, sis." Ross replied with a grin.

"You're having an easy time with this." Draco said suddenly. Hermione had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Eh I've always known about her and my family." Ross said with a shrug. (You notice it's always with a )

"True…" Draco said. He then became silent once again.

For the next few hours Hermione and Ross talked and got to know eachother. It was planned that Ross would be staying with them until the twins were born. He would then go back to America to settle his estate and then return but with his own home.

0000

"Come on Hermione we need another good push." The healer at St Mungo's said. Hermione pushed as hard as she could, gripping Draco's hand so tightly that a couple of bones broke. The screams of a child filled the air as the couple's little boy was born.

Hermione laid back trying to catch her back and Draco was about to let go of her hand so that he could examine his own when Hermione winced once again and the healer told her to push again. For a couple of minutes Hermione pushed until once again the air was filled with screams as the baby girl was born.

The two babies were cleaned and then showed to the new parents. Draco smiled at them both and then at Hermione. He kissed her lips softly and whispered "good job" on her lips. He then stood and exited the room so as to tell their friends and family the news.

In the waiting room he found the women all sitting next to eachother anxiously along with Harry and Mr. Granger. Ross was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and Ron was facing another wall with his head leaned up against it. When they saw Draco Ross stood up straight and asked the question on everybody's mind.

"How are Hermione and the twins?" He asked worriedly.

"They're absolutely fine. I do believe however that I'm not going to hold Hermione's hand again if we have any more children after this. I do believe she broke nearly ever bone in my hand." Draco said while grinning like mad.

All the females rushed over to him and hugged him like mad while the males shook his hand, not the one Hermione had messed up. A healer who had been in the room came up behind him and had him show him his hand. Draco showed it to the healer and the healer healed it immediately. Draco smiled at the group and returned to the room in which Hermione was now asleep in. A nurse came in and asked him if he knew the names of the children.

"I know our planned names but I believe Hermione and I shall talk about it first before we make it official." Draco said kindly while taking a seat next to Hermione's bed.

0000

The next day they had it confirmed that the baby boy was to be named Petar Nicholas Malfoy and the baby girl was to be named Sylvia Janine Malfoy. After a week of staying in the hospital Hermione, Petar and Sylvia were released from the hospital and the family settled down at home. People were constantly coming to visit and see the twins. They were truly well behaved infants, surprisingly, and very beautiful.

The couple of course couldn't be happier. They had two children and eachother. Their family and friends were always there to support them no matter what. While Draco worked almost daily Hermione planned to stay home with the children even after all her training.

All in all the couple had a surprisingly happy ending…

0000


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I only own those who you don't recognize from the books_

_0000_

Blaise and Ginny

In the end Blaise and Ginny were wed and had three children of their own. Their eldest child was named Cory Andrew Zabini. Their middle child was named Cecilia Hilary Zabini. Their youngest was named Julian Dylan Zabini. All three children had black hair and blue eyes. Cory ended up being the class clown per say, Cecilia was the athletic, yet girly one and Julian was the intellectual one. The Zabini family ended up living happily. Blaise died at the age of seventy-eight of a heart attack and Ginny died at age eighty-six of heart failure.

Ron and Pansy

Ron and Pansy were wed a year after Blaise and Ginny and had a son and daughter. Their son, who was the eldest, was named Nathan Gregory Weasley and their daughter was named Marrideth Kristen Weasley. Both children had the classic Weasley red hair and Pansy's deep blue eyes. Ron died because of an explosion on the job and Pansy died of old age.

Jennessica and Ross

Normally you wouldn't marry your half-brother's wife's brother but in the magical world it was ok. Jen and Ross were married after two years of dating and had a son named Jonathan Mitchell Johnson. John had short light blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jen died of a disease which had entered her blood stream and Ross died soon after of the same thing.

Draco and Hermione

Draco and Hermione had three more children, Christian Bailie Malfoy, Andrea Phoebe Malfoy and Leslie Daniel Malfoy. Petar, Sylvia, Christian, Andrea and Leslie all had their father's bleach blonde hair and their mother's brown eyes. Often the Johnson child and the Malfoy children were thought to be brothers and sisters. Draco and Hermione grew old together and both died peacefully of old age.

_Fin_

_0000_

_Well it's over now! R n R!_


End file.
